Total Drama Heroes!
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Porque aunque sean superheroes, tambiés son adolescentes, y pueden hacer MUCHO drama. ¿Te unes a la aventura? ** Los chicos llegan a la isla... que les depara TDH? **
1. ¡Unete al Drama!

_**Disclaimer:**__ rápido y sin dolor: TDInoesfueoseramionunca ... rayos, aun asi duele xD_

_Olax!_

_Aqui yo trayendo una nueva rareza para variar xD_

_Se me ocurrió hace un tiempo hacer un reality comoTDI, solo que con superheroes ^^ y aprovechando un flash de inspiración me puse a escribirlo :D_

_ocurre en un UA (creo que eso está de mas xD)_

_Espero contar con su participación chicos y chicas ^^_

**¡Unete al Drama!**

- ¡Dos minutos!- se escucha una voz masculina proveniente de un altavoz en una pared, mientras se ve a muchos hombres y mujeres pasar arreglando lo que parece un foro de noticiero, algunos de ellos volando.

En un lado del foro se ve a una chica de unos 17 años caminando en circulos desesperada. Es de estatura normal, delgada delgada y de piel clara, con unos lindos ojos dorados y cabello castaño largo y ondulado peinado en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones enmacándole el rostro y dandole un aire ligeramente infantil. Viste unos jeans azul sencillos, unas coverse rojas al igual que su blusa de manga de corta y encima de esta una de tirantes naranja, trae una especie de reloj negro en la muñeca derecha

- ¡Alexia Isabella Leebert, sal de ahi de una vez por todas!- grita sobresaltando a todos los que trabajaban tranquilamente

- ¡2 segundos!- responde una aguda voz desde el otro lado de una puerta que dice "camerinos"

- ¡Si tuvieramos 2 segundos te los daría con mucho gusto!- se queja mientras sigue dando vueltas murmurando para si- ¡Tenía que escoger a Alexia! ¡Podría haber traido a Lucy, a Trevor, incluso a Light...!- ojitos de corazón- ¡Pero tuve que invitar a Alexia!

- Fue porque sabes que me adoras- sonríe guiñándole un ojo una chica de unos 15 años, bajita, delgada y de piel blanca que contrasta con sus ojos azul oscuro y su cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros y muy lacio. Viste una minifalda azul clara, unas largas botas blancas con tacón alto, una blusa rosa escotada y encima una mini chaqueta blanca, además de un reloj negro como el de la otra chica- Perdona, tenía que encontrar el atuendo adecuado- una gota aparece en la cabeza de la castaña

- ¡20 segundos chicas!- vuelve a hablar la voz del megáfono.

- Ya me las arreglaré contigo mas tarde- la castaña toma a la pelinegra del brazo y la jala hacia el estudio hasta dejarla sentada en una silla tras una mesa parecida a las que usan en los noticieros, con una gran pantalla tras ellas

- ¿Quién es el decorador de interiores?- comienza a quejarse Alexia mirando alrededor- ¡me dijeron que conduciría un reality show, no el noticiero de las 3!- discretamente, la castaña pisa a su amiga para que se calle- ¡Auch! ¡Miranda!- la mira furiosa y ella le responde igual

- ¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

- ¡Hola a todo el mundo!- las dos chicas sonrién como si nada hubiera pasado- ¡Soy su afitriona, Miranda Kurtz!

- ¡Y yo, Alexia Leebert!- la pelinegra guiña un ojo a las cámaras- ¡Trayéndoles completamente en vivo!

- ¡El reality show que encenderá sus pantallas!

- ¡Esto es Total-Drama-Heroes!- la pantalla muestra el titulo al tiempo que las chicas hablan

- Las reglas son muy sencillas- sonrie Miranda- si son adolescentes de entre 15 y 18 años...

- Y quieren tener la oportunidad de ganar... ¡500,000 dólares!- la cantidad aparece en la pantalla

- Entnces solo deberán llenar la ficha que presentaremos más adelante

- Y enviarnosla a la dirección del canal, en el estudio 7

- O a la página oficial del programa _www. Tdhfiction .com_

- Después, solo tendrán que esperar a recibir nuestra llamada y ser transportados a la maravillosa isla del... ¿Olimpo? ¡Por favor! ¡¿Es que no tienen imaginción?!- Miranda pisa a su amiga nuevamente- digo... ¡Isla del Olimpo! ¡Que maravilloso nombre! ¡Yupiiiiii!- dice con voz medio ahogada y claramente sarcástica

- ¡Donde disfrutaran de todas las comodidades posibles... a 3,000 pies de altura!- En la pantalla aparece la imagen de una hermosa isla flotando por sobre las nubes- Y no se preocupen, la ubicación de la isla es completamente desconocida para garantizar su completa seguridad- Guiña un ojo

- ¡Mira! ¿Eso no es París?- Alexia se acerca a la pantalla y señala un punto que claramente es la torre Eiffel, antes de ser pisada de nuevo- sabes, me vas a dejar un daño permanente- se queja adolorida

- ¡Dentro de la isla pondremos a prueba todas sus habilidades par determinar al mejor superheroe!

- El mejor después de mi claro está- otro golpe para la pelinegra- ¡Voy a quejarme con derechos humanos por esto!- hace como que se levanta antes de que su amiga la jale por la chaqueta y la siente de nuevo

- bueno, creo que eso es todo, ¡esperamos sus fichas!

- ¡Tienen que decir que debe de tener la ficha!- se escucha la voz del megáfono otra vez

- ¡Ah si, cierto, cierto! Jejeje- Miranda rie nerviosa- Eso te toca a ti Alex

- ¡De inmediato!- Alexia se pone a buscar entre un gran montón de papeles que tiene frente a ella y saca una hoja de color rosa muy manchada- los datos necesarios aparecerán en la pantalla- guiña un ojo antes de comenzar

**¿Cual es tu nombre?**

**¿Queres entrar?**

**Amm... ¿Cuanto tiempo tardas en beberte dos litros de soda de naranja?**

**Ehh... es todo.**

Las dos chicas miran la pantalla mientras las gotas aparecen en sus cabezas nuevamente

- Alex...

- ¿Si?- pregunta nerviosa la chica

- ¿Dejaste que Ashed y Six hicieran la audición por ti?

- Ahh... ¿Si?

- Oh, ya veo...

- ¿Miranda? ¿Estás bien?- Alexia se levanta y se acerca a su amiga nerviosa

- ¡Jajajajajajaja!- la castaña comienza a reir a carcajadas, al poco tiempo la pelinegra le acompaña, aunque se le ve algo (muy) tensa- ¡¿Como se te pudo ocurrir eso?!- grita de repente, después comienza a brillar de color rojo y al segundo siguiente en su lugar se encuentra una chica de cabello plateado con destellos rojos largo hasta las rodillas y que se agita como fuego, ojos rojos, colmillos puntiagudos y que viste una minifalda negra, unas botas a la rodilla en color negro con rojo y una blusa de manga corta que es la mitad roja y la mitad negra, con una letra S en dorado en medio

- Star... ¿Star, podemos hablar de esto?- Alexia comienza a retroceder aterrada. De repente comienza a brillar de color rosa y desaparece justo antes de que una estrella de fuego quemara el lugar donde se encontraba

- ¡Alexia Leebert no te ocultes de mi!- Miranda comienza a buscar a la pelinegra haciendo un enorme desastre y quemando todo el lugar en el camino

-¡deténganlas!- grita la voz del megáfono antes de que un potente chorro de agua salga de algún lugar y la cámara se apague

***** Problemas técnicos, por favor disfrute de estos comerciales *****

Ella: una chica que ya no creía en el amor. El: un chico que estaba dispuesto a cambiar su opinion y enseñarle que dos palabras pueden bastar para sanar una herida, ¿Lo logrará?

Descubrelo en "Dos palabras"

Autora: Bridg. WolfGirl

***** Gracias por esperar *****

De nuevo en el estudio (que por cierto esta completamente destruido y mojado) se ve a Miranda trasformada acompañada por Alexia, quien ahora viste de forma similar a la de su amiga, solo que convinando negro y rosa y con una letra M en la falda. Su cabello ahora es rosa, largo y ligeramente alborotado, del que además salen un par de orejas de gatita color lila, sus ojos felinos son amarillos, su piel color lila y tiene una larga cola que se mueve tras ella. Ambas chicas están completamente empapadas y de nuevo sonrien como si nada hubiera pasado

- Lamentamos haberles hecho esperar- sonrie amablemente la de pelo plateado- Ahora si, continuaremos con la ficha de inscripción al programa... Que afortunadamente había traido por si acaso- agrega en voz baja

- Jeje si, ehh...- Alexia mira los papeles que acaban de darle- Muy bien, aqui va la ficha:

**Nombre y Apodo (**También el nombre de superheroe/ina**):**

**Género (**Mujer, hombre, indefinido**):**

**Edad (**Entre 15 y 18**):**

**Superpoder:**

**Apariencia (**pelo, ojos, piel, etc**)**

**Ropa normal:**

**Pijama:**

**Traje de superheroe/ina (**incluir cambios en la apariencia**) **

**Actitud general:**

**Gustos y disgustos:**

**Fortalezas y habilidades:**

**Fobia:**

**Historia (**familia, como obtuviste tus superpoderes, datos importantes**):**

**¿Pareja? ¿Como debería ser?:**

**Cinta de audición:**

- Aburrida...- se queja Alexia apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos- Deberías haber dejado que usáramos la mía

- No podemos aceptar gente en el show solo por su nombre y el tiempo que tardan en beber soda- le señala su amiga

- Si bueno, como sea- la chica-gato se estira antes de continuar- el cupo es de 12 chicas y 12 chicos

- Y estará sujeto a cambios...

- Lo que significa que si a nuestros productores les da un ataque de locura combiarán las reglas solo porque si- ¿adivinan? ¡Otro golpe para la pelirrosa!- ¡En serio! ¡Voy a acusarte con Tony!

- ¡Liiiiight!- Miranda vuelve a poner ojitos de corazón y se queda perdida en su mundo

- Bueno, supongo que ahora si es todo- Alexia le pasa la mano frente a la cara a su amiga repetidas veces, ella no reacciona en lo más mínimo- Envien sus fichas ¡y saludos a MI Chris y a todo el equipo Haeven!. ¡Nos veremos en el proximo programa!

* * *

_¿Que tal? _

_Jeje es la primera vez que escribo un cap de este tipo, espero que no haya quedado del todo mal ^^_

_Buenop, para los que quieran conocerlas un poco más, un resumen de nuestras nuevas conductoras:_

_**Miranda Jean Kurtz (Stardust): **__Miranda es una chica un tanto... bipolar. Es posible verla feliz un segundo y al siguiente intentando matar a alguien (la mayoria de las veces a Alexia). Solo hay dos cosas de las que puedes estar seguro con ella: 1. Nunca debes meterte en su camino, se caracteriza por ser aparentemente tranquila, pero si está en un mal momento te arriesgas a uno de sus peligrosos arranques de ira y aterminar completamente quemado (literal). Y. 2. En caso de que te veas en medio de uno de los anteriores solo podrás acer 2 cosas; ¡correr lo mas rápido que puedas! O mencionar a su novioTony (alias Light),esto hará que se distraiga durante unos 2 minutos y para cuando se recupere ya no recordará porque estaba enojada ;) _

_**Alexia Isabella Leebert (Minina): "**__Alex" es el tipo de chica que hace comentarios en momentos inoportunos, la mayoria de las veces metiendose (y metiendo a otros) en problemas por ellos. Su actitud es muy extrovertida y coqueta, aunque siempre la verás jurandole amor eterno asu querido Chris. Tiene un ligero complejo por su escasa altura (sumado al hecho de que uno de sus poderes es encogerse) por lo que es mejor no mencionarle este tema si quieres llevarte bien con ella. Suele aprovecharse de su otro superpoder (hipnotizar a los chicos) para su conveniencia, asi que tengan mucho cuidado con ella ;) Aunque al final es de buenos sentimientos y puede ser una gran amiga (y una cúpido interesante)_

_Si, basicamente esas son mis chicas xD 2 de las miembros principales del Equipo Haeven (un equipo de superheroes que inventé con unos amigos)_

_Espero que envien sus fichas ^^ 12 chicas y 12 chicos, no lo olviden! (pueden ser más en caso necesario)_

_**PD1:** Pongan cualquier poder que se les ocurra xD si quieren tener visión de carne (vivan los padrinos mágicos!) o el poder de ver a travez de la ropa (ejempervertidosejem xD) solo diganlo ;)_

_**PD2:** hago puclicidad a los fics xD dejen su anuncio x mp y lo verán publicitado (esa palabra existe?) por aqui! ^^_

_Espero sus fichas ^^ _

_Nos vemox!_


	2. Las chicas

**Disclaimer: **TDS no me pertenece u.u tampoco a mayoría de los personajes de esta historia a excepción del equipo Haeven y los mellizos Burke (aclaración en el chap xD)

_Si, así es! _

_Para los que pensaron que nunca volveria! Ja! aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulos de este fic! (la vdd yo tampoco pensé que lo continuaría u.u en serio: que viva la inspiración de finales! XD)_

_Este es el capítulo más largo que alguna vez he escrito, 21 paginas o.o y solo para poner la aceptación de las chicas xD la vdd q este si me quedó exageradamente largo... pero espero que no esté mal xD voy empezando en este tipo de fics, denme ayuda! jajaja)_

_Ok no molestare mucho hoy, nos leemos al final del chap :P_

**Las chicas**

Se ve una elegante habitación de paredes blancas, con alfombra, ventanales grandes y muchos lindos muebles. Sentada en un sillón rojo está Alexia cruzada de brazos y frente a ella una desesperada (para variar) Miranda

- ¡No voy a hacerlo!- dice la pelinegra mirando desafiante a su amiga

- Oh, claro que lo harás- le responde esta con una mirada algo aterradora- Aceptaste que me ayudarías con esto y ahora lo vas a hacer

- ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Es que es taaaaaaaaaan aburrido!- se queja haciendo pucheros- ¿No puedo mejor ir a revisar si llegaron los tanques de tiburones? ¿O confirmar que hayan llevado a los topos radiactivos a las cuevas?

- No y no, ya me encargué de eso- le sonríe con superioridad- Y si, también revisé que instalaran los lanzallamas superpotentes en el cañón- la oji-azul baja la mano que había levantado, decepcionada

-Por favor, Hazlo tu, te lo agradeceré toda la vida y no volveré a pedirte nada- le dedica a la castaña una sonrisa radiante

- ¡No! ¡Está vez no me convencerás con eso!- grita la chica tomando a Alexia por la cintura y jalándola hacía una puerta al otro lado de la habitación mientras ella grita descontrolada

- ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Lo que sea menos eso! ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Por favor!

- Eres demasiado dramática - Miranda alza una ceja mientras tira con más fuerza de su amiga agradeciendo que sea tan ligera y logrando que se suelte del marco de la puerta que sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello

- Gracias, es un don- sonríe la oji-azul antes de seguir gritando y pataleando como si alguien estuviera intentando asesinarla

Las dos chicas continúan así hasta que Miranda abre otra puerta al final de un pasillo y lanza a la pelinegra dentro de la habitación, que está completamente infestada de sobres y cartas, ella aterriza sobre un sillón de color negro y se levanta mirando alrededor con cara de condenada a muerte

- ¿Por qué tenemos que elegir a los concursantes nosotras?- se queja mirando las montañas de fichas de inscripción que las rodean

- Era parte del contrato- se encoge de hombros la otra chica sentándose junto a su amiga, quien suspira resignada

- ¿Cuantos tendremos que escoger?- pregunta echando un vistazo a unos papeles que estaban en la mesa de centro

- por hoy, solo a las 21 chicas

- Definitivamente, nuestro productor se volvió loco...- se encoge de hombros ya completamente tranquila y toma algunos sobres que tiene junto a ella- ¿Y cuántas audiciones llegaron?

-...

- Miranda...

- ¿247,604?- Alexia le lanza los papeles en la cara a su amiga y se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ¡Espera!- se lanza sobre ella y la tumba, chocando ambas contra una columna de sobres y creando una avalancha masiva

Al cabo de un par de minutos las dos conductoras salen del mar de sobres jadeando

-Podrías haber quemado las cartas, nos habría sido más fácil salir- se queja la chica-gato intentando recuperar la respiración

- Y nos habríamos quedado sin audiciones

- Mejor para mi...- Alexia alza las manos en señal de paz ante la mirada de su co-contuctora, después camina de regreso hacía el sillón, donde se recuesta con cara de aburrimiento total

- Mejor comenzamos con esto- Miranda intenta ordenar de nuevo las fichas de inscripción. De repente Alexia sonríe de oreja a oreja y se levanta mirando a su amiga

- ¡Tengo una idea!- prácticamente salta de su lugar y se pone junto a la castaña

- ¿No es como esa de escondernos en el cuarto de Six durante el juego de escondidas verdad?- se estremece ante el recuerdo

- No nos habrían encontrado si no hubieras gritado tanto solo por esas panteras, el gorila gigante y los lagartos- se defiende la pelinegra- y no, esta es muuuuuucho mejor- sonríe de nuevo

- Mientras no sea algo que pueda provocar nuestra muerte accidental, te escucho

- ¡Escojamos a los concursantes al azar!- Miranda la mira con cara de "no comprendo"- solo tomemos 21 audiciones y aceptémoslas sin revisarlas todas- sonríe de nuevo

- Mmm... De acuerdo, pero al menos revisemos las fichas y las cintas de audición rápidamente-Alexia asiente efusivamente e inmediatamente corre a tomar el primer sobre que tiene a la mano

- Se llama...:** Alejandra**** Jennifer Medina, ¡**genial otra Alex!, ¡inmediatamente aceptada!- Miranda le arrebata el sello antes de que lo ponga

- Recuerda, revisar la ficha- le dice mientras se la arrebata y comienza a ojearla- woow, me encanta su poder... se ve que es linda... tiene buena actitud...

- ¿Ya puedo aceptarla?- pregunta Alex

- De acuerdo, solo veamos su audición- saca un CD del sobre y lo pone en un DVD que hay en la habitación

**Está una chica de pelo lacio de color negro agarrado en cola de caballo, ojos color café, piel clara con un ligero tono bronceado, de contextura normal, vistiendo una chamarra de color azul claro, desabrochada, abajo una camisa blanca que tiene una "A" de color roja en el pecho, shorts de mezclilla hasta las rodillas color gris y converse negros, en un jardín muy grande**

**Alex: Hola chicos, soy Alejandra pero me pueden decir Alex, les hare una demostración de mis poderes para Total Drama Héroes.-Alex levanta la mano derecha e inmediatamente sale un árbol enorme-como pueden ver puedo controlar los arboles y todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza**

**-Llega Max al Jardín con un canasto-**

**Alex: Acaso siempre tienes que venir cuando hago las audiciones?**

**Max: no quiero interrumpir, solo necesito que me des algunos limones.**

**Alex: está bien-levanta otra vez la mano derecha y sale un limonero-llévate los que quieras**

**Max: gracias-corta algunos limones que pone en el cesto y se va-**

**Alex: bueno chicos eso es todo espero que me den la oportunidad de entrar, bueno saludos a todos-se apaga la cámara-**

- Me cae bien- sonríe Alexia sellando la ficha

- Sip- Miranda asiente tomando otro sobre del piso- ahora tenemos a...**Aiko Hayashi**

**- ¡**Me toca revisarla!- le arrebata la ficha de inscripción y la revisa rápidamente- ¡Aceptada!- pone el sello inmediatamente

- Y esta vez es por...

- Es otaku- sonríe Alex- y tiene visión de carne... no sé que más se podría pedir en una concursante- Miranda ríe mientras niega con la cabeza

-Pásame la cinta de audición- se la da y la pone en el DVD

**Se encuentra una chica alta, de buen cuerpo, usa anteojos, cabello largo, lacio y color castaño oscuro, ojos castaños y tez blanca usando un kimono negro, aunque la falda es corta y cuello de tortuga, botas negras con tacón, arreglando la cámara.  
**

**-Bien, supongo que ya esta- dice mientras se sienta en la silla que está en frente de la cámara.**

**-Hola, me llamo Aiko Hayashi y tengo 18 años, si quieren a alguien responsable, fuerte y amable acéptenme, créanme no se arrepentirán, y si no me creen una pequeña demostración- dice mientras saca un frasco de miel.**

**-Aiko, ¿has visto la miel? Mas te vale que no la estés comiendo- dice una voz.**

**-No mama, no tengo la...-**

**-Mama, Aiko tiene la miel-**

**-¡A ella!- dicen unos chicos mientras se le echan encima.**

**-¡Wa!- se oye mientras la cámara cae a un lado y se apaga.**

- Mmm... Recomiendo que guardemos la miel bajo llave- comenta Miranda mientras su amiga asiente anotándolo en su agenda**  
**

- ¡Mira! ¡Hay un recordatorio para la fiesta de Logan!-se queda mirando la hoja unos segundos- ...la semana pasada- una gota aparece en la cabeza de la otra conductora

- Mejor yo me ocupo de eso- le quita la agenda a la pelinegra y le pasa otro sobre

- **Lucia Rosanelda Hilda Victoria del Serro... **graaaaaaaan nombre- dice leyendo rápidamente- Lucy... ese si podré recordarlo

- ¿Que dice sobre ella?

- Hace magia... blablablá... amable y algo tímida...blablablá... sus hermanos tienen nombres igual de largos... ¿serán guapos?- se interesa y se queda pensando- no veo nada en contra de ella- dice al cabo de un par de minutos perdida en sus fantasías

- Cinta- la audición comienza a reproducirse

**Se ve una habitación común y corriente de chica con una jovencita de unos 16 años y más o menos 1.65 de altura, pelo castaño, ojos marrones, piel clara y que viste una pollera de color miel un poco oscuro, un chaleco tipo de rombos pero con corazones de color rosa un tanto rojizo con una camisa abajo de un rosa más claro que el chaleco y sandalias de corcho parada en el centro**

**Lucy: Hola TDH soy Lucy del Serro y me encantaría participar en el reality**

**Se ve a través de la ventana un robot gigante destruyendo la ciudad**

**Rápidamente Lucy se cambia**

**Lucy: lo siento el deber llama- dice antes de salir por la ventana**

- Bienvenida al reality- sonríe la castaña poniendo el sello- espero que haya tenido suerte con el robot

- No creo que haya dado muchos problemas- dice distraídamente Alexia ya con otra ficha en la mano- **Peggy...** mira, es casi tan bipolar como tu- le sonríe a Miranda mostrándole la ficha

- ¡No soy bipolar!- se queja molesta ella pareciendo a punto de golpear a alguien, después se tranquiliza repentinamente- que lindo traje- sonríe como si nada ignorando la mirada de "¿en serio no eres bipolar?"

- Bueno, como sea- la oji-azul saca la audición y la reproduce

**Se ve a Peggy, una chica de ojos marrones cabello marrón oscuro agarrado en una trenza larga, piel blanca como la de un vampiro y de estatura de 1,65, saliendo de la pileta toda mojada**

**-Damas y caballeros... la amante del agua Peggy!-**

**-Es verdad, me encanta el agua y puedo controlarla- secándose con una toalla-**

**-Nos harías una demostración-**

**-Claro- se concentra y hace que el agua de la pileta salga y se junte para formar su nombre en gigante-**

**-Aplauden- eso estuvo de lujo**

**-Ya se, les digo algo... puedo estar bajo el agua por mucho tiempo, la última vez dure 7 minutos completos... a veces mis padres adoptivos dicen porque tengo branquias, yo creo que es por los poderes-**

**-Peggy se nos agota el tiempo-**

**-Así que, espero que me elijan y poder participar, conocer gente y tal vez...**

**-No lo digas-**

**-Vengar a mis padre biológicos si su hijo o hija está ahí-**

-¿El contrato dice algo sobre aceptar chicos con juramentos de posible venganza?- pregunta tranquilamente Alexia aun mirando la pantalla

- Déjame ver...- la co-conductora comienza a ojear unos papeles que quien sabe de dónde sacó- parece que... no, nada

- Entonces aceptada, me encantó su demostración- sonríe alegre y su amiga asiente conforme

- Van 4... La que sigue- toma otro sobre- **Florencia, **"Ángel demoniaco" me agrada como suena... ¿cómo será exactamente eso de invocar ángeles de la muerte?- se pregunta interesada

- Pues yo no me pienso quedar con la duda- la pelinegra pone la audición a tiempo que sella la ficha

**Flor: ¡ahaaaaaa! (grito de tarzán) **

**Aparece una chica de cabello castaño enrulado hasta el cuello con el flequillo a la derecha, ojos color miel, piel pálida y blanca es muy alta y flaca y vestida con unas bermudas negras con llamas ,zapatillas rojas y una remera negra con una calavera, colgada de una soga, se suelta y da un salto triple hacia atrás. **

**Flor: ¡WI ESO FUE GENIAL, YEAAH! , ¡¿VISTE ESO JESSY? ¡¿LO VISTE, LO VISTE?**

**Jess: sí, lo vi pero preséntate ya**

**Flor: eh... ah si mi nombre es Florencia y quiero entra a su show si me elijen les prometo que no los aburriré, hare destrozos y causare mucha gracia y subiré los ratings**

**Jess: ok si no la dejan entrar ella los hará papilla y no es broma**

**Flor: ¡ES VERDAD MUAJAJAJA! ¡WI QUE DIVERTIDO! ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS!**

**Jess: demente...**

- Que bien, ya no será solo Miranda la que haga destrozos- sonríe la chica-gato complacida, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su compañera- yo solo decía...

- Bueno sigamos- dice la castaña sin prestarle mucha atención- **Alexandra Mariana Blake... **ahora siento que las Alex nos invaden...

- ¡Claro que no! Ella es Alexa, ¿lo ves?- le hace notar su amiga, ganándose una mirada iracunda- es una A de diferencia- aclara algo nerviosa por la mirada de su amiga- eh... Pongamos la audición- dice rápidamente

**Se prende la cámara y se ve a una pelinegra con ojos aqua, agitando su mano como abanico debido al calor**

**Alexa: Gene, haz que llueva porfis...**

**Génesis: Pero si te estoy grabando**

**Alexa: Haz que llueva**

**Génesis: Llueve**

**Alexa: *sonríe ampliamente mientras se quita el suéter pero como esta mojado por la lluvia su camiseta se pego a ella haciendo que al levantarla se le vea un sostén rosa.***

**Kevin:*Se tapa los ojos con una mano* Alexa, estte, tu...sostén..**

**Alexa: Genesis Ayúdame!**

**La ayuda y se corta la toma**

**Después se vuelve a encender:**

**Alexa: Hola Total Drama Héroes, soy Alexandra Mariana Blake, pero me dicen Alexa, me gustaría mucho entrar a su reality, para poder aprender a controlar mis poderes como este*fija la mirada en un jarrón de porcelana china y este empieza a flotar por la habitación*. Este es uno de mis poderes. Así que por favor elíjanme, gracias.*Se va dejando el jarrón flotando hasta que se pega con la cámara**

- espero que eso no haya sido muy caro- comenta Miranda

- Bueno, si gana los 500,000 podrá usarlos para pagarlo en caso de que lo sea- sella la hoja- y con esta van...

- 6... esto está tardando más de lo que creí- dice distraídamente la castaña sacando otra ficha- **Paula Devonne, **mira, esta chica controla el clima- le pasa la hoja a su compañera

- Geniaaal- dice ella revisando los datos- También predecir el futuro, leer mentes y volar, ¡está súper!-continua con el resto- Se ve agradable… y es muy astuta, supongo que llegará lejos- Opinó sellando la audición y colocando el disco en el reproductor

**Aparece en una habitación una chica de pelo liso hasta los hombros, de corte recto color negro, contextura delgada, alta, morena, ojos café oscuros vistiendo** **una camisa a cuadros negra, polera a tiritas negras, mini shorts de mezclilla claro y converse negras**

**Paula: -Encendió la cámara- ¿Esta encendido esto? ¡Genial! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Supe de este show extrañamente . . . Así que me gustaría entrar, ya que no tengo nada que hacer.**

**Mamá: PAULA ANDA A HACER TU CAMA...**

**Paula: Mamá! No ves que estoy en una importante audición?**

**Mamá: ¿A si? ¿Y de qué?**

**Paula: -Nerviosa- Sobre... Cremas faciales**

**Mamá: A sí pues qué bien por ti hija ya te hacía mucha falta eso, bueno como sea, luego de que termines esa estupidez anda a hacer todo el aseo de la casa me la debes -Se fue-**

**Paula: Noo... Fuckin -Empieza a llover en su pieza- Fuck**

- Eso fue extraño…- Miranda asiente de acuerdo con su amiga- Mejor recordamos no hacerla llorar o terminaremos con la escenografía empapada- ríe un poco antes de suspirar- Bueno, continuemos con esto…

- **Nia Night… **- Alexia se asoma por sobre el hombro de la otra chica

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Chica gato!- grita arrebatándole la ficha a su amiga y abrazándola contra su pecho- ¡La adoró! ¡A partir de hoy será mi mejor amiga!- La castaña le mira con reproche- Jejeje, después de ti claro está- le sonríe con inocencia

-Seguro, como digas- gira los ojos indiferente mientras pone la cinta en el reproductor

**-Hazlo de una vez!- Grita un moreno de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño oscuro.**

**-¿Te puedes callar de una maldita vez, Tora? -Gruñe**

**Neko, una chica de cabello rubio platinado, largo y lacio con un flequillo tapándole un ojo de costado, de ojos grises felinos, tez color porcelana y con muchos piercing (ceja, nariz, lengua, ombligo y orejas en la parte de arriba de ambas), tiene muy buen cuerpo y complexión intermedia usa unas orejeras de gato negro y la cola de gato. Viste una blusa tipo top de una sola manga para que se le vea el piercing del ombligo, mangas de redecillas los dos brazos (pero más larga en el que no tiene manga),y unos guantes por encima de las redecillas que llegan hasta el dedo medio, un short corto y ajustado a la cadera de jeans licra negro, con estrellas bordadas en sus bolsillos, botas largas de taco aguja por encima de la rodilla, usa unas orejeras de gato negro y la cola de gato Pero al costado usa un cinturón medio suelto a la cadera con su emblema de gato en morado, y un "látigo" **  
**  
-No me llames así ahora -Gruñe un poco -Soy Ty ahora -Sonríe.**

**-No quiero participar, puede ser una trampa...**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Por supuesto, ¿Quien te crees que soy? -Pregunta enarcando una ceja.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero si entras al show estarás libre de sospecha...Además tú no eres mala.**

**-No -dice con sarcasmo cruzando los brazos.**

**-Por eso, no -sonríe.**

**-Esta bien... Me hago llamar Neko e intento no ser una villana -Habla mirando la cámara- aunque todavía no se qué hacer... y eso les aumentaría el ranking, no? -pregunta divertida a la cámara.**

**-Elíjanla y se ganaran puntos de audiencia, por lo menos en mío -sonríe burlón Ty.**

**-Jee, elíjanme y su show será el mejor de todos, además... ¿Por qué no me elegirían? -Sonríe traviesa -Era broma, hagan como quieran -Guiña el ojo divertida.**

**-Aunque participar no estaría mal -Añade Ty.**

**-Nos vemos, ¡elijan lo que elijan!- Sonríe, pero al ver que Ty no apaga la cámara -¡Apaga eso!**

**-No quiero.**

**-¡Que lo apagues y ya! -Gruñe molesta**

**-Listo, ya lo enviare -Sonríe burlón apagando la cámara.**

-Supongo que todo está en orden- Miranda da una ojeada rápida a la ficha- vaya que esta chica es linda en verdad… y parece que nos será muy útil al programa… ¡aceptada! -en ese momento se da cuenta de que su amiga no ha dicho nada en un buen rato y se gira encontrándola con la mirada completamente perdida y cara de no-tengo-cerebro-y-no-me-importa- ¿Qué pasa Alex?- se extraña moviéndola un poco

- ¿Notaste que guapo era ese chico?- comenta regresando la audición a las partes donde Ty aparece en cámara y babeando ligeramente. Miranda la mira un momento más antes de encogerse de hombros

- Ok seguiré con esto…- toma otro sobre- **Lilith Velian** esta chica es más delgada que tu- le muestra una foto y la pelinegra la mira incrédula

-Es cierto…vaya… que genial- ríe mirando la ficha- una chica tímida e inteligente, sus poderes me gustan- comenta mientras pone la audición

**-Hola… me llamo Lilith- en el fondo se veía un día nublado en una ciudad algo bulliciosa saluda una chica de estatura 1.63 m, extremadamente delgada y el pelo corto por encima de los hombros pero muy abundante de color negro y muy desordenado, ojos normalmente color azul oscuro, Piel muy pálida, lo cual resalta aun más sus ojeras, mirando hacia la cámara- Me gustaría poder entrar a esto y… pues… ganar… necesito el dinero para dejar de vivir como una asquerosa rata en la calle… tengo buenos poderes… y creo que se desperdician estando en un lugar tan horrendo como este… denme una oportunidad**

-Seguro que será una buena concursante-Alexia sella la ficha- ¡así que aquí está tu oportunidad! ¡Bienvenida!

- Y ahora pasamos aaa… **Miley Zey- **Miranda comienza a hojear la ficha- me recuerda a Roxy- dice pensativa mirando la foto-espero que tenga una mejor actitud que ella…

- El hecho de que a Roxy le haya gustado Tony no la vuelva mala persona- comenta su compañera muy sabiamente- además mira, esta chica controla el hielo, ¿no crees que suena genial?

- Para ti todo suena genial- una gota aparece en la cabeza de la castaña

**- Hola yo soy Miley - Saludo una chica rubia pero no el "patito", de ojos verdes, tez blanca pero no en exceso, delgada y con buenas proporciones vistiendo un enterito negro que llega hasta formar un short corto, con una musculosa bien ajustada color blanca en strapples, unas sandalias blancas y una cadenita gris mientras se quitaba sus lentes en su habitación- y estas son mis amigas**

**- ¡Hola! - Saludaron al unísono**

**- Bien ahora les mostraremos quienes son nuestro grandes amores - Dijo Miley y todas sacaron unas imágenes con sus grandes amores, una de sus amigas tenía una foto de Zac Efron**

**- Oye a ese nunca lo conocerás - Le dijo Miley**

**- ¿Como sabes? - Le pregunto**

**- ¿Como piensas conocerlo? - Le pregunto Miley**

**- Tienes razón - Respondo su amiga y agrego - Bueno entonces Michael Jackson - Dijo**

**- Esta muerto**

**- ¡No! - Respondió su amiga y agrego - ¿Como que murió?**

**- UFF - respondió y después Miley y su otra amiga saco una imagen de Thiago y Miley le dijo - ¿Como que te gusta Thiago?**

**- Es lindo, atractivo, ¿y tu porque también gustas de él? - Le pregunto su amiga**

**- Siempre me gusto - Respondió**

**- UFF**

**- Aparte fue mi novio**

**- ¡Te odio! - Le dijo y comenzaron a pelearse lo cual la otra amiga restante se acerco a la cámara y dijo - Bien dejemos que peleen un rato mas y después corto la filmación**

-sabes…- comienza Alexia al terminar la cinta

- Si, si, Thiago es muy guapo y todo eso- se adelanta a los comentarios de la oji-azul que la mira molesta- ¡Niega que era eso lo que ibas a decir!- la chica solo se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado y haciendo puchero- Bueno como sea, ¡Miley entra al show!

- ¡Me toca la próxima!- mete una mano al mar de sobres y saca uno del fondo- ¡Y ahora entra… **Briana Burke**!

-Déjame ver- Miranda se acerca para leer junto a su amiga- ¿_Artemisa _es una diosa griega no?- Alexia la mira con cara de "y porque demonios supones que sabría eso"- Creo que sí lo es, se ve linda

- Y parece que tiene una personalidad interesante- pone la cinta en el reproductor

**- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta Briana,****una chica ****de** **buen cuerpo, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello platinado (prácticamente blanco) largo hasta la cintura y con fleco peinado hacia el lado izquierdo, vestida con un pantalón blanco, zapatillas de taco del mismo color y una blusa de mangas acampanadas negra con una luna plateada, dirigiéndose a un chico muy parecido a ella**

**- Tranquila hermanita, este también es mi cuarto ¿recuerdas?- responde él burlón mirándola recostado en su cama- adelante enana, continua**

**- Buff… como sea, solo no molestes- se gira hacia la cámara- ¿Qué hay? Me llamo Briana y quiero entrar en total drama héroes, ¿por qué? Bueno, simplemente miren este lugar, es una basura- el muchacho ríe dándole la razón- no molestes- vuelve a decir molesta ganándose una risa aun mas fuerte- da igual… si quieren una demostración de lo que puedo hacer-se concentra haciendo que en sus manos comience a aparecer un arco plateado pero de repente este desaparece- ¡iuuug! ¡Brian, no seas asqueroso!**

**- ¡Pues entonces deja de meterte en mi cabeza, entrometida!- le responde el aludido riendo a mandíbula batiente**

**Briana se le queda mirando con verdadera furia y comienza a concentrarse otra vez, logrando que comience a aparecer junto a ella un enorme tigre que se acerca lentamente hacia su hermano y este comienza a retroceder aterrado**

**- Eh Bri, esto n-no es grracioso- el chico sigue retrocediendo ante la mirada divertida de su hermana-ess en serio Bri, detteenlo-su sonrisa se ensancha mientras el tigre comienza a correr- ¡Aaaaah, Briana! ¡Me las pagarás!- grita el chico saltando por la ventana para salvar su vida seguido por el felino**

**-Bueno ahí lo tienen, ¿no creen que tengo talento?- sonríe con arrogancia antes de que la cámara se apague**

**-** Eso fue extraño…de nuevo- comenta Alexia- pero sí, creo que tiene talento y que ese tigre era lindo

-Aunque espero que no mate a algún concursante con algo así- la castaña sella la ficha

- Nos subiría el rating- comenta la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros- pasando ahora aaa… **Emma Cristine Parker,** _Schwamm girl _suena bastante bien- la chica pone la audición mientras revisa los datos- es amable y altruista, eso es algo que no se ve muy seguido… se ve agradable

**-hola gente de total drama héroes, soy Emma Parker más conocida como- se ve una súper transformación súper colorida al estilo de sailor moon, terminando como una chica pelirroja de cabello largo lacio que le llega a los pechos, recogido en dos coletas, ojos miel, estatura de 170 cm. y tez muy blanca vistiendo una pesquero, botas y top sin mangas color blanco- Schwamm girl, la chica que absorbe, quiero entrar porque, bueno aquí en la S queremos ayudar a la caridad de niños hambrientos en favor de Haití, y 500 no caerían mal, ojala que me elijan bye**

-Bien, aceptada- Miranda sella la ficha y la deja a un lado- me gusta su transformación y sus poderes son interesantes- Alexia asiente

- Aunque en su audición no aparecieron chicos guapos- se queja recibiendo el habitual golpe de su mejor amiga- ok, ok, no digo nada… ten, la siguiente

- **Viviana Monick,** Black o Hearth Death- comienza a ojear como había hecho con las anteriores- tiene un poder algo… escalofriante

- Va bien con su actitud- bromea la chica-gato sonriendo, pues la chica le recordaba a _alguien_ muy especial- Pero no creo que sea peligrosa- pone la cinta y sella la ficha

**Esa una chica pelinegra y de ojos verde... y esa no es Viviana.**

**-Hola querido reality esta es mi casa, ahora vamos a entrar al horror en persona, el cuatro de mi querida hermana Foxy- Camina con la cámara hasta llegar a una puerta que dice "Si no quieres morir... aléjate de aquí!" sin hacerle caso entra y encuentra a una chica de cbello negro por los ****ho****mbros con ****mechas moradas,tiene un flequillo que le cae por el ojo y le cubre la mitad del otro, ojos verdes, piering en la legua, labios nariz y oreja contextura promedio, y tiene un quemadura en el brazo derecho que va desde la mano hasta el codo. Viste una**** minifalda negra y por debajo medias de nylon moradas,camisa morada que tiene un daga ensangrentada, y un viajar de pulseras moradas y negras y ****esta acostada en la cama escuchando **_**going under**_**de evanesence- Oye deprimida preséntate.**

**-Riaya vete de aquí- dice in emoción.**

**-Nada de vete de aquí, dijiste que con tal que te dejáramos en paz harías la audición, ahora habla- le dice su hermana mientras enfoca a la chica.**

**-ah, de acuerdo me llamo Viviana Monick, pero el que me diga así lo mato así que díganme Foxy o Black la que tengo a lado mío es mi despreciable hermana, odio la vida y espero que el calentamiento global venga y nos aniquile a todos excepto a los animales, si no quieren vivir el terror todos los días no me escojan y si o hacen es porque son unos masoquistas... ¿feliz?**

**-¿Cómo que despreciable hermana? después de todo lo que he hecho por ti así me pagas, me voy de aquí- dice Riaya fingiendo dramatismo para después irse del cuarto riendo.**

**-¿y tu porque te ríes?-pregunta una rubia de ojos también verdes llamada Cristal**

**-Nada hermanita, solo que nos vamos a librar Foxy por un tiempo, la van a coger en el reality, ya verás…**

**-Riaya seamos sinceros Fox es tan emotiva como yo de dulce empalagosos- hablo Alicard.**

**-Lo sé hermano, peo la escogerán sobre todo cuando sepan lo bien que canta- dijo metiendo un video donde aparecía Viviana cantando.**

**-¡Riaya dame acá mi video!- grita la chica mientras varios vidrios explotan. Riaya sale corriendo mientras su hermana la persigue. Dejando a los últimos dos suspirando.**

**-¿sabes? aun no entiendo cómo es que se soportan.- Habló cristal comenzando a recoger los vidrios.**

- Vaya, un plus- ríe la pelinegra tomando el video y reproduciéndolo-ya estaba aceptada pero es verdad, no lo hace nada mal- sonríe y la de ojos dorados le da la razón

- Todavía nos quedan concursantes por elegir así que…- tomó la audición que había a sus pies y la abrió-no vas a creer esto- le pasa la ficha

- **Cristal Monick,** ¡Es la hermana de la otra chica!- grita sorprendida- la verdad es que se parecen mucho, si no fuera por el cabello…

- Vaya que el destino es extraño ¿no?- comenta la chica pensando que eso seguramente les auguraba unos cuantos problemas y dramas extras- pero tener parientes en el show nos subirá el rating- ríe poniendo la audición

**Estaban Alicard y Riaya hablando.  
-Esto es serio Alicard, ya somos dos que tenemos poderes, pronto serás tú o seré yo- Dijo Riaya- Tu sabes que a mi poco me interesa que si me convierto es mutante, alienígena, monstruo o lo que sea, pero…  
-Pero tienes miedo de que Cristal o Viviana metan la pata- Completó su hermano suspirando- Lo sé creo que lo mejor será enviarla a ese reality-  
-¿Estás loco?  
-No, escucha Viviana sabe controlar sus poderes casi a la perfección son poca la veces que se descontrola, siempre ha podido calmar a Cristal de pequeña y dejarla cerca de ella es lo mejor que se puede hacer, además que hay más chicos con poderes que se pueden hacer cargo si pierde el control.  
-De acuerdo, pero si llega a matar a alguien de nuevo...-  
-No lo hará, confió en Cristal y antes muerta (Literalmente) que dañar a alguien inocente- Dijo Alicard serio.  
-Cierto por ello terminó Con Datro siendo como es y todo, Cristal debe de estar mal aunque no lo aparente, primero sobre el mal nacido que tengo la desgracia de llamarlo padre, después la llaman fenómeno y le tienen miedo y ahora esto- Dijo Riaya levantándose de la mesa tratando de de cambiar de tema- Bueno la voy a convencer, además así quizás le quiten el loco.  
-Yo lo dudo hermana- Dijo Alicard sonriendo-  
-pero mira el lado positivo...  
-¿Cual es?- Preguntó Alicard.  
-Hay más posibilidades de que ganamos el dinero- Sonrió.  
¡Riaya! ¿Te comiste mi pastel de chocolate?  
-No fue Foxy- Dijo mintiendo.  
-Eso es mentira- Dijo la de mechas moradas bajando las escaleras- ¿Y has visto mi guitarra?  
-La tomó Cristal- Dijo mintiendo otra vez.  
-¡es mentira!- gritó la rubia saliendo- ¿Dónde está mi pastel?  
-¿Y mi guitarra?- Pregunto Foxy  
-Ehhhhh, creo tengo combate de karate... ¡adiós!- Dijo saliendo, ambas suspirando.  
-¿la seguimos?- preguntó Cristal.  
-Por que no...- Dijo la otra comenzando a perseguir a su hermana, Alicard suspiró.  
-Cuando se den cuenta que fui yo será demasiado tarde- Dijo mientras montaba los pies sobre la mesa**.

-Es la primera vez que veo una audición como esta- la castaña sella la ficha- Cristal ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la hacía

- Mas de ese chico guapo para disfrutar- esta vez Miranda solo gira los ojos

- Como sea, espero que el show le sirva de ayuda a Cristal

-Seguro que lo hará, ¡Estaremos nosotras!- la oji-azul saca otra ficha del montón- continuamos con…**Arellys Hicks, **hey, esta chica lanza fuego azul, eso sí que tiene estilo- siente un escalofrío ante la fría mirada de _Stardust- _digo… comparándola con mi poder claro está- agrega inmediatamente- como sea eh… ¿Cocinar sin microondas? Nunca pensé que alguien compartiera mi miedo…

- Nunca creí que hablaras en serio con esa fobia- dice la castaña verdaderamente sorprendida

- ¡Eso es porque nunca confías en mi! – comienza a dramatizar nuevamente llorando como una magdalena y revolcándose en el piso hasta que recibe un "discreto" golpe- ¡Oye! ¡Eso si dolió!

- Lo siento Alex, pero se hace tarde y quiero terminar con esto- le tiende una mano para que se levante, ella le mira interrogante- Tengo cosas importantes que hacer esta tarde

- Está bien, me comportaré-se resigna colocando la audición

**Se ve a Arellys, una chica**** de** **cabello negro ondulado hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros peinado con una diadema azul gris. Piel morena clara. Chaparra, pero de buena figura. Ojos grandes y negros vistiendo** **jeans oscuros, tenis converse negros, camisa formal blanca bajo un suéter azul clarito y un collar plateado con una adularia de dije... leyendo muy lejos de la cámara, bajo un árbol del parque. La cámara se va acercando corriendo hasta quedar a solo dos metros de ella.**

**– ¡Y con ustedes! ¡La adorable Blue Moon!–se escucha la voz de Ágata tras la cámara**

**–TA ¿Qué haces?–pregunto viendo a la cámara nerviosa**

**–Vamos Blue, muéstranos de que estas hecha, has algo.**

**– ¿Algo como qué?**

**–Algo mágico.**

**–Suspira– ¿Si lo hago podre seguir leyendo?**

**–Por supuesto.**

**–Bien…–crea cinco mini bolas de fuego azules desde la punta de sus dedos y luego las hace saltar de un dedo a otro hasta que las cinco aterrizan en su palma y se unen, luego salen disparadas al cielo y explotan como fuegos artificiales.**

**– ¡Bravo!–grita Ágata, y la cámara tiembla un poco mientras se escuchan sus aplausos.**

**–No es para tanto–contesta Arellys sonrojada y vuelve a su libro.**

- Gran demostración- concedió Miranda- y se ve que es una chica agradable

- ¡Bien, Lys aceptada! Pasamos a…**Rose Kay** wooooooow hechizos con guitarra, ¡eso sí está súper! Una villana declarada definitivamente le agregará algo de chispa al show

- Definitivamente- concordó la castaña sacando el CD del sobre

**-Bien, empieza-dice Arellys tras la cámara.**

**Frente a esta hay una chica de cabello largo, castaño y rizado con dos coletas altas, los ojos amarillos y es bajita, parece niñita. Viste como Ghotic Lolita; una falda de encaje negro, botines negros, y blusa manga corta abombada de las mangas con detalles de encaje negro y un moño negro en el cuello.**

**-¡Hi! Mi Nombre es Rose Kay, tengo 15 y si te metes conmigo será tu final-dijo sonriente-déjenme que les diga, los malditos de mi familia me hicieron lo que soy ahora... consigo mi dinero por mis propios medios.**

**-Tienes una curiosa forma de decirlo-se quejo Arellys.**

**-Sí, yo hago muchas cosas...en fin, dejando eso de lado, vivo para mi venganza, y para burlarme de todos aquellos seres inferiores que se hacen llamar "seres pensantes" si, me refiero a los asquerosos humanos.**

**-Oye, la mayoría se baña.**

**-¿Y? no por eso dejan de parecerme asquerosos -le saca la lengua.**

**-Mira nomas, que madura.**

**-¡Hmph!.. En fin… mi guitarra y mi voz... créeme, son el sonido que recordaras-dijo burlona-no me interesa nadie que venga diciendo: "tienes tan poco sentido humano, ¿porque eres tan insensible?" eso solamente me hará actuar de manera muy divertida...claro...no para ustedes.**

**Se empieza a escuchar el sonido de unas sirenas.**

**-¡Bloody Rose! ¡Sabemos que estas ahí! ¡Sal con las manos en alto!**

**-¡Rayos! ¡La mucama debió delatarme!**

**-¡Esto no pasaría si dejaras de ser una ladrona!**

**-¡Ahora no Lys! ¡Tengo que pensar rápido!**

**Se escuchan golpes en la puerta y la imagen se corta.**

-¿Por qué siento que las chicas de 15 años son algo aterradoras?- Alexia asiente con una sonrisa alegre hasta pensó en algo

-¡oye! ¡Yo tengo 15!- Miranda la mira con cara de por-eso-lo-digo- ¡Si eres más aterradora que yo!

- Bueno pero aun así esa chica me cae bien- ignorando los comentarios de la oji-azul- así que aceptada y pasamos a la siguiente- ignorando la mirada de no-me-ignores

-Está bien- se rinde al ver que no conseguiría nada- se llama **Tara Charlotte Parker** ¿No te suena conocida?

- Tal vez sea por esto- le muestra una de las audiciones anteriormente aceptadas

- ¡Oh cierto! ¡Se parece a Nía pero de ojos miel!- la castaña se golpea la frente con la mano

- Es la gemela de Emma- le muestra las fotos de ambas

- Ya lo sabía, solo bromeaba- dice la pelinegra con un tono no muy convincente- como sea, ¡solo dame la audición!

- Vaya carácter- se queja Miranda ignorando sus propios cambios de humor a lo largo de la mañana

**-hola gente de total drama heroes soy Tara Parker, mejor conocida como- (se ve una súper transformación llena colores como la de sailor moon) quedando una chica rubia, con un cabello lacio recogido en dos coletas largan hasta los tobillos, ojos miel, tez blanca muy blanca, altura de 170 cm y vestida con** **pantalones pesqueros color negro, top pequeño color negro sin mangas y botas negras de cuero al igual que sus guantes- bewegtalle girl y soy la nueva concursante de su show, porque la verdad necesito este trabajo, seré una superheroina pero, aquí va un dato que nadie sabe, NO NOS PAGAN A LOS HEROES¡, ósea te llama el alcalde, "ayuda ayuda te necesitamos", hay vas, vences el mal, y que te dice, "gracias estamos en deuda", que onda, mi departamento no es muy barato que digamos, tengo que trabajar en una cafetería como mesera, para pagar todo, necesito los 500, por favor, los veo bye**

- Un dato: es cierto, a los héroes no nos pagan ¡pero a las conductoras de reality shows si!- Alexia guiña un ojo

- ¿Y tú con quién demonios estás hablando?-se extraña su compañera mirando alrededor

- Olvídalo cariño- le palmea la espalda con condescendencia- solo sella la ficha, vaya que habrá un buen drama con estas dos chicas- la castaña decide hacerle caso y deja la ficha sellada a un lado

-La siguiente aceptada es…**Sarah Yuuhi** japonesa como su apellido**-**ojeando la ficha- seguro que eso de la teletransportación puede ser útil

- una chica de mente poderosa-la chica se rió de su propio chiste y una gota apareció en la cabeza de su acompañante

**-¡Hola a todos los que ven esto soy Sarah!- habla una chica**

**-¡Hey Sarah preséntame! dijiste que si te ayudaba con el rollo de la audición me ibas a presentar con la gente para que conozcan cual hermosa y talentosa soy-**

**-a si...y ella es Andy-señalándola**

**-¡Holap! ¿Verdad que soy hermosa y muy simpática?-**

**-Se... ¡Andy creo que te estás desviando la audición de aquí es la mía!**

**-uppss lo siento...que genio-**

**-En fin...creo que debo ingresar a Total drama Heroes porque ¿quien no quiere a alguien como yo por ahí? soy una chica genial con superpoderes muy útiles ya sea a la hora de la batalla o en la vida cotidiana mis superpoderes son extremadamente útiles jejeje-Dijo Sarah alejándose-**

**-Eso es cierto, Una vez me ayudo con el examen de geografía diciéndome las respuestas cuando le leyó la mente al maestro-interrumpió Andy**

**-¡¿Que está pasando aquí? ¡Creí haberte dicho que nada de videos!**

**-ohoho es la jefa...-dijo Andy asustada-**

**Se ve una escena de la jefa de la florería persiguiendo a Andy y Sarah se esconde debajo de la mesa**

**por favor elíjanme...y ayúdeme a salir de aquí T.T-termino de decir Sarah**

- Definitivamente me cae bien-la pelinegra ríe por la escena de la persecución- que bueno que la aceptaremos, yo no soportaría tener una jefa como esa

- Totalmente de acuerdo Alex-sellando la ficha y tomando otra- ya nos faltan pocas concursantes. La próxima es **Lola Toledo García, **gustos; molestar nerds jaja lamentaría ser uno dentro del show, aunque seguro que nos será útil

- Y se ve que es una chica fuerte- la pelinegra ojea la ficha y saca el disco de audición-

**Se ve una chica cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, ojos cafés con verde y piel medio morena vistiendo una falda de mezclilla con una blusa fiusha una chamarra rosa y unos tacones bajos**

**-Sandi estas grabando**

**-si**

**-gabi donde esta francisco **

**-no lola**

**-oh espera ya lo vi**

**-lola no que te ha hecho**

**-tú solo graba Sandi-ok-vamos le tengo que dar unos golpes**

**-ven aquí francisquito**

**-déjame en paz lola**

**-cállate o corres **

**-mejor corro**

**-no hullas cobarde- sale corriendo atrás de francisco´´**

**-mejor escojan a lola, y la detendré antes de que mate a francisquito LOLA NO LO GOLPEES**

-Creo que eso fue… raro- la oji-azul asiente mirando la pantalla- ahora que lo piense… todas nuestras concursantes son raras…

- ¡Es para que se lleven bien contigo!- se cubre la cabeza con otro sobre evitando el clásico golpe- ¡Jaja! ¡Esta vez te gané!-la castaña la pisa- Hay que trabajar en eso-se soba el pie lastimado mientras mira la ficha que tiene en la mano- **Natalie Amanda Valentine**

- Una chica fría, tímida, sarcástica pero romántica y amable, extraña combinación- le quita la ficha a su amiga- y al parecer tendrás competencia como Cupido Alex-comenta poniendo el disco, la chica se cruza de brazos

- No existe celestina mejor que Alexia Leebert, se lo demostraré durante el programa- sonríe confiada mientras sella la audición

-Lo que tú digas…

***En una cafetería, se ve a una chica rubia de ojos oscuros y piel mate con un short y un top rosas súper cortos mientras va en patines***

**-Hola mi nombre es Natt-**

***El camarografo empieza a poner cara de idiota***

**-Si, sé que no elegí el mejor atuendo para la audición...Pero necesito estar en un lugar donde no me tengan miedo o donde no deba mentir...¡ME SIENTO TERRIBLE VIVIENDO DOS VIDAS!-**

**Camarografo:-¿Mesera y modelo?-**

**-No, Mesera y Súper heroína...Ay rayos revele mi identidad-**

**Camarografo:-Tranquila guardare tu secreto...-**

**-Gracias-**

**Camarografo:-Pero te costara...-**

**-Cuanto?-**

**Camarografo:-Solo unos besitos-**

**-Tía Rossie!-**

***Mi tía desvanece al camarografo con un hechizo***

**-Ahora que se fue...Necesito irme de aquí, en cualquier momento mis padres me encontraran…No quiero que se preocupen por mi ¡Y quiero conocer gente que viva como yo! Ok, espero su respuesta...Mi tía necesita que la ayude a controlar un incendio. Bye!-**

**-Es mi descanso...Me voy-**

***El jefe de Natt se la queda mirando con cara de *esta no cambia jamás***

- Definitivamente agradable

- Seguro…- Alexia sigue enfurruñada por lo de la celestina

- ¿Quieres dejar eso? ¡Ya solo nos falta una y terminamos!

- Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué tanta prisa en terminar?- la mira interesada. Miranda se pasa una mano detrás de la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa

- Ya te dije… tengo cosas que hacer-dice nerviosa- vamos, toma a la última concursante o la escogeré yo

-¡Ni loca!-le lanza contra las audiciones y busca una que le de "buena vibra"- ¡Esta es!

-Pásala… **Kandragora "Onix" Rummanof-**mira la última ficha- esto definitivamente nos subirá el rating, una experta en robo y escapista de cárceles

- Se oye interesante, vaya que soy buena eligiendo- sonríe con arrogancia

- La sacaste por suerte- Alexia hace como que una flecha la atraviesa y se tira al piso- no comiences de nuevo, exagerada

-Como sea- finge molestia mientras pone la cinta

**-hola, ¿cómo andan? soy Onix, bueno lo hare simple, necesito cambiar de terreno y ampliarlos si es posible, quiero entrar para hacer amigos, divertirme un rato y no sé lo que venga...¬¬ aparte de que si hay villanos en proceso necesitaran algún que otro favor que cobrare caro...aviso.-dice una chica de pelo negro ojos rojos con una gorra.-para Nia una vieja amiga...Ejem ¬¬ aun me debes dinero por ese favor para que salieras con matt...por si lo olvidaste, amiga, así que si necesitan alguien que arme alboroto entre bandos y de mas bromas soy la que buscan...- en eso se escuchan bocinas de policía- hey me encantaría quedarme pero me tengo que retirar...si tienen tele ahí se ven, saludo a Nia- sale corriendo apagando la cámara.**

- Me cae genial- sonría complacida la chica-gato- y se ve que ayudará a agregar problemas al programa

- Y con esto terminamos- Miranda anota el último nombre en una lista que quien sabe cuando hizo- entrégalo más tarde ¿Si?

-¿Y porque no lo entregas tu?- se queja la chica tomando el papel- ¡Todavía no me has dicho porque tanta prisa!

En ese momento se escucha un ruido de motores afuera y por la ventana se ve aterrizar un jet de color negro y plateado

-Tengo una cita- la castaña sonríe inocente mientras juega con sus dedos

-¡Pero me dijiste que no podía tener citas si aceptaba trabajar en el programa contigo!- se queja su acompañante molesta- ¡Si tú tienes una también tengo derecho!- comienza a caminar hacia la puerta pero es detenida

- Te dije que no podrías tenerlas si no hacías tu parte del trabajo antes- la pelinegra intenta alegar- No has entregado los nombres que tendrán los equipos, y no, no pueden ser equipo azul, rojo y verde, o quipos 1, 2 y 3- baja la mano que había levantado, decepcionada nuevamente

-Esto es injusto-se queja –me dejas lo más difícil a mi

-¿Quién se ha encargado de planear todos los desafíos y de supervisar que todo esté en orden en la isa?

- Lo que digas- sale de la habitación con cara de aburrimiento y aun murmurando cosas en contra de su compañera

-Y al final voy a terminar haciendo esto también…-suspira la castaña antes de seguirla y apagar la luz del cuarto

…

_Aun creo q quedó muy largo... :P_

_Y no me acaba de gustar… como dije necesito ayuda :S_

_Y hablando de ayuda, me faltan chicos! xD_

_Amplie el numero de participantes por todas las fichas de chicas que tenía xD pero de chicos apenas tengo…9! asi que si tienen algún chico que quieran inscribir por favor háganlo xD _

_Ok como verán hay una chica que no me enviaron por r&r, Bri es otra creación mia y de mis amigos:P inicialmente iba a ser parte del team haeven pero al final decidimos que ella y Brian iban más bien por su lado :P asi que, conozcan algo de ella:_

_**Briana Burke (Artemisa): **__Es una chica arrogante y manipuladora, sabe que es linda y fuerte y como sacarle provecho por lo que es el tipo de chica de la que hay que cuidarse. Le gusta llamar la atención (es bastante egocéntrica) y detesta que alguien sea mejor que ella en cualquier cosa. Ella y su mellizo nunca han tenido familia que recuerden, vivían en un orfanato y escaparon en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, se "ganan la vida" como pueden, es decir no les moleta robar, herir o matar de ser necesario, no son ni héroes ni villanos. Sus poderes son crear ilusiones (después de practicar logra hacer algunas reales, como el tigre) y telepatía con su gemelo (solo a él puede leerle la mente) sus poderes aumentan con la luna. Siempre está peleando con su hermano (y con casi cualquier otra persona)aunque lo cela mucho también, dice que es solo de ella. Siempre esta a la defensiva pues es muy desconfiada._

_Ok es todo xD pondré lo de Brian en el próximo :P_

_Trataré de no seguir demorando exageradamente con las actualizaciones, asi que denme animos xD_

_Sayonara!_


	3. Los chicos

**Disclairmer:** ya se lo saben de memoria xD lo único que me pertence es la idea y las conductoras xD

_Olax!_

_Ahora no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada! xD_

_Ya aquí trayendo a los chicos y haciendo un par de ajustes, no estará exactamente emocionante esto xD pero lo bueno empezara desde el próximo cap asi que no desesperen ;) _

_Bien no los entretengo aquí esta el cap ^^_

* * *

**Los chicos**

Era sumamente temprano, el cielo y la luz en la isla flotante delataban que amanecería en un par de horas y en el paisaje se respiraba total tranquilidad.

En una de las habitaciones del piso superior de la gran mansión, una decorada en diferentes tonos de rojo y naranja que a cualquiera le hubieran resultado mareantes, Miranda dormía tranquilamente, susurrando de vez en cuando un "Light" entre sueños.

La castaña se removió un poco al sentir un peso extraño sobre ella y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un rostro enmarcado por una melena negra y con una enorme sonrisa a pocos centímetros de ella

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- un grito resonó en toda la isla y probablemente los habitantes de la ciudad que había debajo (que definitivamente no era Nueva York, digo… mejor cambiamos la ubicación otra vez…) también deben haberlo escuchado.

- ¡Que escandalosa eres!- se queja Alexia sacudiendo la cabeza como un intento de recuperar el sentido del oído

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- grita la de ojos dorados aun tratando de calmar su corazón

- Bueno no sé si recuerdes, pero vamos a conducir un reality show en este lugar- comenta tranquilamente, recibiendo un almohadazo en la cara como respuesta

-Me refiero a que estás haciendo en mi habitación a las… ¡4 y media de la mañana!- le pone un reloj en la cara mirándola molesta

- ¡Hoy tenemos que elegir a la otra parte de los concursantes!-sonríe Alex con una exagerada alegría. La castaña la mira sin comprender un momento

- Ah claro… los chicos- suspira entendiendo la actitud de su amiga

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grita emocionada y con una radiante sonrisa- ¡Vamos, vamos apresúrate! ¡Solo tenemos todo el día para ver a esos guapos superhéroes!

La castaña suspira murmurando algo que suena como "En serio debí haber traído a Lucy" a lo que su amiga la mira algo dolida

- Bien, bien, quítate de encima para que me levante- accede a regañadientes

- Por cierto-comenta la pelinegra levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¿Que estabas soñando pervertida? Solo te escuchaba suspirando el nombre de Light- ríe esquivando otra almohada- ¡Nos vemos abajo!- le lanza un beso antes de cerrar la puerta

Unos minutos más tarde la mayor de las conductoras baja las escaleras medio dormida y preguntándose por décima vez porque demonios le había hecho caso a Alexia

- ¡Te tardas mucho! – se queja la quinceañera corriendo hacía ella para jalarla de la mano mientras la chica contiene un bostezo- ¡Hayaku, Hayaku!

- No me hables en idiomas raros tan temprano Alex- la castaña bosteza otra vez

-Hai, hai-continua sin prestar mucha atención, aunque reacciona ante la mirada fulminante que recibe, Miranda era aterradora aun a esas horas- lo siento, no lo haré más- ríe nerviosa mientras abre una puerta y se prepara para recibir una avalancha de sobres

- Puedes abrir los ojos de una vez, no te va a caer nada encima- habla en tono aburrido la castaña. Alexia obedece y abre los ojos con una sonrisa que desaparece casi de inmediato

- ¿Dónde están las demás audiciones?- entra en la misma habitación de la vez anterior, solo que esta vez se pueden distinguir en ella todas las superficies y los muebles, pues hay solo un pequeño montón de sobres sobre una mesa

- Supongo que los chicos son algo más tímidos que las chicas- se encoge de hombros su compañera entrando y tomando los sobres- al parecer tendremos solo las justas para el show

- Me siento engañada- se desliza del sillón hasta el suelo con cara de decepción total

- No te hagas la deprimida ahora- le mira molesta, aunque ella solo sigue en estado emo (con todo y un aura negra sobre ella)- si te quedas así revisaré las audiciones yo sola y te perderás a los chicos guapos- el aura negra desaparece de repente y la pelinegra se levanta como si nada

- Bueno, no esperemos más tiempo- sonríe radiante antes de tomar la primera audición- **Dylan Mason Zombie, **no sabía que fuera un apellido real…-Miranda se encoge de hombros

- Parece un chico del tipo fiestero- comenta ojeando la ficha- supongo que será algo problemático en el buen sentido

- ¡Y a quien le importa! ¡Mientras sea guapo!- una gota aparece en la cabeza de las castaña antes los entusiastas comentarlos de su compañera que en ese momento colocaba el CD de la audición

***Se enciende la videocámara***

-¡**Hey, hola! Soy Dylan- Se presentó un chico musculoso, de cabello negro con tintes rubios, alto y ojiverde, viste**

**una playera negra algo ajustada, jeans grises, converse grises. Frente a él hay una pequeña mesa.- Me gustaría y ¡QUIIEEROO entrar al reality, ganar MI dinero y ser reconocido como Héroe! ¡Haré lo que sea necesario, lo juro!**

**Dylan da un golpe y parte en pedazos la mesa.**

**-¡Dylan!, ¿ahora qué hiciste?**

***La videocámara se apaga repentinamente***

- La superfuerza nos podría traer problemas, aunque también sería divertido- Alexia asiente sin hacer mucho caso pues está en su séptimo cielo- al menos pon algo de atención ¿no?

- Lo que digas- saca otra audición de un sobre- **Matt Powers **¡Este me gusta!- salta abrazando la foto del chico contra su pecho- ¡Se ve tan lindo! ¡Y también odioso! ¡Es justo mi tipo de chico!

- ¿Recuerdas que tienes novio cierto?- la chica asiente de nuevo sin prestar atención- solo lo comprobaba…-ojea la información- hey, no creo que te guste tanto si ves esto- sonríe tendiéndole una foto

- Nada podría hacerlo menos lindo- toma la foto y la ve, al segundo siguiente se encuentra mirando desde lo alto de un armario- ¡Aléjalo de mi!

- Ni siquiera son orejas de perro reales-comenta divertida mientras mete el CD

-¡**Me voy a dormir!- Grito Matt, un chico de cabello lo rubio y desordenado, ojos celestes, atractivo y de tez blanca, alto y musculoso pero no en exceso. Viste jeans desgastados oscuros, converse negros, remera blanca con plateado y una campera negra de cuero algo fina**

**-Vamos, no aguantas nada, ¿eh? -le pregunto un castaño burlón.**

**-Cállate Austin -Bufo el chico.**

**-Tienes un humor de perros -Bromeo él, enfocándolo de nuevo.**

**-Jajaja -rio falsamente.**

**-Preséntate y listo.**

**-Soy Ma... Inu -Se acordó de golpe, cambiando su semblante de repente.**

**-¿Inu...?**

**-Soy un superhéroe determinado, si quieren elíjanme, si no... Perderán valiosos puntos de Ranking... Ustedes se lo pierden**

**-No seas así... sino no te elegirán.**

**-Y no quiero entrar ¬¬ -se cruza de brazos.**

**-Mentira- niega con la cámara.**

**-Además nuestro padre tiene dinero suficiente como para que ninguno nunca trabaje, ¿para que quisiera entrar? -pregunta con soberbia.**

**-No me sorprendería que no te elijan... así que págame los 300 dólares...**

**-Aun no me han dicho que no, es más, ni siquiera haz mandado la audición -Gruño este.**

**-Bien... -Apaga la cámara.**

-Aun sigue siendo lindo- se queja la pelinegra molesta y la castaña ríe entre bostezos- bueno no se puede hacer nada-suspira dramáticamente- el cachorrito lindo y odioso aceptado y paso al siguiente… **Kyuhyun Cho **¡me encanta como suena!

-Y puedo decir que tiene buen gusto con los poderes-agrega Miranda sonriente, Alex gira los ojos- me cae bien, parece un buen tipo

- Acéptalo mientras veo su audición- indica con una enorme sonrisa poniendo el CD

**Aparece en la toma un chico muy alto, de piel blanca casi pálida, ojos negros almendrados y un poco achinados, facciones muy bien definidas, complexión delgada y cabello castaño un poco ondulado.** **Viste una camisa gris arremangada a los codos y abierta dejando ver una polera blanca de cuello en V con un logo en coreano, pitillos oscuros y zapatos de tenis blanco. Y de la camisa colgando unos lentes de sol negros Ray-Ban**

**-¡Hola a todos! -Guiño el chico- ¡Mi nombre es Kyuhyun Cho! pero para hacérselos más fácil pueden apodarme con el nombre de Kyu, como sea, solo les diré que si no me eligen en su show se perderán a una gran superhéroe -ensaño satisfecho.**

**El chico se acercó la cámara y la observo durante un momento mientras pensaba.**

**-¿Quieren que les demuestre mis habilidades? bien -El chico chasqueo los dedos y una gran chispa con varios rayos se expandió por la habitación iluminándola -Impresionante, ¿no? .Con esto puedo conquistar a las chicas- Se apoyo orgulloso en su asiento mientras tomaba un lápiz de metal y seguido de eso su pelo se erizo como si fuera un afro- ¡Diablos! ¡Esto no lo hagan en casa! -Corto la cámara por unos momentos y luego la volvió a encender mostrando nuevamente su cabello arreglado-**

**-Bueno no solo puedo hacer eso, observen- apunto a una lámpara el cual al señalarla se apagó, guiño la cámara y encendió y apagó varias veces el aparato mientras reía hasta que esta fallo y a su vez se apagó todo la casa haciendo que todo se vea oscuro.**

**-Upps ¡maldición lo volví a hacer! ¡A correr! -Volvió a la cámara- ¡elíjanme! -y corrió**

**-**Es divertido- sonrió la pelinegra mirando a su amiga, que de nuevo se veía más dormida que despierta- Como sea yo puedo hacer esto sola- toma el próximo sobre- presentando a**… ****Dante Gregorio "Loki" Rummanof Runaldi**, vaya nombre más largo y raro… pero me agrada- mira detenidamente las fotos del chico (saltándose la información)- Es lindo y peligroso y al parecer pirómano- declara poniendo la audición

**Se ve a un chico pelirrojo de** **ojos verdes, piel clara, 1.78 de altura y contextura normal pero ejercitada corriendo, entre explosiones de militares y tanques...volando al cielo con un hermoso coro de caos atrás de la base militar. Con el chico cargando una contenedor nuclear...**

**-hola ejem lo hare breve ando ocupado, necesito nuevo terreno y algo de descanso...así que si quieren buenos líos llámenme, con Onix haremos buenas diversión y algún que otro negocio jeee-dice lanzando unas bombas haciendo explotar un cañón- jee idiotas, ejem como decía necesito un lugar nuevo...llámenme...**

se corta al trasmisión...por un temblor, ruido de pelea y de mas...

- Y acerté- se auto elogia la quinceañera mientras su acompañante ronca dormida en el suelo- Aceptado y van 4. Ahora paso por **Joseph de la Ferrier- **miró las fotos algo extrañada- Demasiado tranquilo para la edad de la que se ve- comenta consigo misma- Bueno que más da- pone la cinta

**En un enorme patio se encuentra un chico** **alto, de pelo negro desarreglado hasta el hombro, ojos verde intenso, piel blanca y complexión media vestido con camiseta negra, encima una camisa de leñador negra con rojo, pantalones desgastados de abajo y botas militares con casquillos por fuera en una hamaca descansando, una voz se oye fuera de cámara**

**- Marduk ya empezamos- el chico empieza a levantarse tranquilo y toma su lugar, bosteza y empieza**

**-hola tdh soy Joseph de la Ferrier tengo, eh... 17 años- (ríe)**

**-bien mi súper poder es que puedo controlar los átomos de mi cuerpo, ¿no entienden? bueno una demostración (se recoge la manga de la camisa y saca un enorme cuchillo de cazador) puedo mover los átomos de mi brazo para que el cuchillo pase a través sin lastimarme también puedo hacer vibrar mi cuerpo para generar tanto calor que derrito el acero (mientras lo dice empieza a derretirse el cuchillo de su mano) además de dispersar en calor súper rápido por lo que es fuego no me afecta o también puedo volver súper sólidos mis átomos para que no me afecten las balas, mi amigo David (aparece otro chico en la toma con un revolver) me disparara con balas de .35 wínchester-**

**Joseph pone sus brazos atrás y su amigo le da seis tiros en el pecho, el chico cae al suelo pero rápidamente se levanta con hoyos en su camiseta**

**- que tal, elíjanme y tendrán al mejor muñeco de pruebas del mundo- dice con una sonrisa, dura unos tres segundos inmóvil y luego reacciona**

**- David te dije que en la cara, mira mi camiseta, era la única con la que no me habían disparado- se corta la cinta**

- Sabía que tenía algo raro- mira en la ficha- ¡¿230 años? Vaya, me pregunto si habrá problemas con aceptarlo… Oye, Star- se gira hacía su amiga que aun duerme y la castaña suelta un ligero gruñido- Eeeh… ¿está bien si acepto a un chico de 200 años en el show?- la chica se remueve ligeramente

-…claro…lo que digas…- murmura acomodándose. La pelinegra le mira unos momentos más antes de encogerse de hombros

- Bien, si tú lo dices entonces lo aceptaré, su poder me agradó y se ve que necesita dinero para comprarse más ropa-sella la ficha y la deja a un lado- el siguiente es un tal… **Thiago… **¿Thiago?- Babea ligeramente al reconocer al chico de la audición de Miley- se ven tan guapo como la última vez…-pone distraídamente la audición aun babeando en las fotografías

**Aparece Thiago, un muchacho** **de tez algo bronceado, ojos celestes, pelo color castaño claro y algo musculoso, viste una campera de jeans oscuro, y una remera por debajo con una bermuda de jeans oscuro y championes negros con resortes**

**- ¿Hola está grabando esa cosa? - Pregunte algo confundido en mi casa.**

**- Si, ahora sí - me respondió mi hermano**

**- Bueno, este... yo soy Thiago y como ven, soy muy atractivo - Dije mostrando mis músculos y levantando pesas.**

**Fin de la grabación...**

**- Bueno esa fue la ocasión por la cual me echaron del #!#{ Reality! - Dije algo molesto, casi enojado lo cual me llevo a romper la grabadora en la cual se encontraba la grabación que acaban de escuchar.**

**- Bueno volviendo a mi grabación, les mostrare mi cuarto, se que son algo ansiosas por conocer mi cuarto - dije a la cámara dirigiéndome a las chicas, después tome la grabadora y me dirige al cuarto, pasando por el living y el comedor, este es mi cuarto, dije abriendo la puerta y mostrando. Estos son mis trofeos, medallas y copas que las conseguí en el Football, después por aquí mi hermosa televisión, después mostré todas mis cosas empezando por mis posters hasta mi ropa interior**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi audición, nos veremos, Adiós… Ahh esperen este es mi cachorro llamado LLaqo, es un Rotwailler pequeño, Ahora si adiós- decía de ultima vez hasta que se escucho el grito que pegue al sentir la mordedura de mi perro. Y que yo después le dijese Perro de !#!**

- Tiene problemas de control de ira ¿no crees?- comenta Miranda estirándose en el suelo

- ¿Tu no estabas dormida?- se extraña Alexia despegando la mirada de la tv

- Me lanzaste el sobre a la cara cuando sacaste la audición- le mira con reproche a lo que la chica ríe entre divertida y nerviosa- Como sea sigamos con esto para que me pueda ir a dormir

- ¡Ok! – Ya tranquila de que no la atacaran se lanza por el próximo concursante- **Christopher 'Chris' Allister- **se queda mirando la ficha y las fotos- ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Tenemos un indefinido!

- Eso sí que es fuera de lo común- Miranda se une a su amiga- pero seguro que será otro plus para nosotras

**Comienza la cinta y se ve a una pelinegra dando piruetas a lo Rocket Power. Cuando la 'chica' salta en su skate para caer 'perfectamente' delante de la cámara ve a una pelirroja pasar por el lugar y de inmediato 'la pelinegra' se transforma en un chico realmente guapo, de cabello oscuro peinado en mohawk, ojos grises, tez albina y físico y facciones dignas de modelaje francés y viste Remera roja, bermuda verdosa-beige, converse rojos y una cadena de plata gruesa. Pero de inmediato reacciona y voltea a ver a la cámara.**

**-Allister a la orden -dice el pelinegro haciendo saludo del ejercito. -Seré lo que quieran pero, soy un modelo a completo -exagera haciendo pose heroica -, sólo elíjanme y verán, tendrán drama, mucha audiencia y lo que quieran -agrega presumiendo su sonrisa y haciendo el gesto de hablar por teléfono. -Llámenme nenas y no se arrepentirán -Guiña el ojo y agarra su skate para irse.**

-Problemas extras, rating extra…

- Y otro chico guapo para la colección- interrumpe la oji-azul metiendo las fotos de Chris en un sobre con el resto de las que iba a llevarse- ¡Y tiene un nombre taaaaaaan lindo!- se queda soñando con su (apenas recordado) novio

- Supongo que ya se ganó unos cuantos puntos extras con Alex- comenta Miranda con una gota en su cabeza- Bueno la dejaré tranquila un rato y así ella me dejará a mi… - toma el próximo sobre- **Traik Smitch, **un chico malo que sigue sus ideales, eso nos vendrá bien para el show- pone la cinta de Traik

**Aparece Traik, un chico de ojos azules y pelirrojo, el cabello lo tiene echado para atrás, es alto y musculoso y de tez levemente bronceada y viste Remera blanca y por encima una a cuadros negra y blanca, Pantalones de mezclilla desgarrados y converse negros, además de una gabardina larga y negra y pasamontañas, guantes negros y una mochila en un museo noche y saltando lo rayos ultra violeta con facilidad a lo ultimo cae sobre una caja de cristal sin hacer un ruido. Extiende la mano y de ella se materializa una Vara de metal filosa, con total sutileza para la vara por debajo del cristal y solevanta, mete la mano y saca una gema.**

**-Al fin… les dije a los tontos del museo que esta gema debía de estar en Egipto, si les cae la maldición a ellos van a morir - Habló para sí, y se dio cuenta que la cámara estaba encendida- diablo bueno aprovechando… hola soy Traik mejor conocido como el ladrón de guante blanco, he escuchado de su reality y creo que sería buena opción que me escogieran, así ya no robaría mas y me pasaría la vida en grande.**

**Después va hacer la cámara y la vara de metal se convirtió en una daga, con ella cortó ciertas partes, sacó el video y se fue diciendo**

**-Los del museo si son amables, además de que me dieron la gema me dieron el video jaja-dijo riendo y escabulléndose por la ventana**

-Lindo- comenta Alexia que ya salió de su trance mientras sella la ficha- no cabe duda de que los chicos son la mejor parte de este trabajo- comenta con un gran brillo en los ojos

- Lo que digas…- su amiga la mira raro- ahora vemos a **Jackson "Jack" Corleone**, un exmafioso y chico amable y confiable, eso es un tanto extraño

- Y además le gusta el anime y el manga - los ojos de la pelinegra brillan de nuevo- ¡ahora él será mi mejor amigo!- la castaña la mira con reproché, de nuevo- bien, bien no seas celosa, no hablo en serio…bueno tal vez- comenta por lo bajo mientras pone la audición

**Se ve a un chico****de** **cabello negro algo largo, piel blanca, unos ojos de un inusual color rojo carmesí detrás de un antifaz blanco y mide un 1.76** **Usa unos pantalones con tirantes negros, un abrigo, unos mocasines, un sombrero del mismo color, una camisa blanca y unos guantes del mismo color. **

**- Hola. Soy Jackson Corleone, Jack para los amigos. Bueno seré breve, últimamente la cosas no me han ido bien. Esto de ser héroe no da mucho dinero y, aquí entre nosotros, muchas mafias buscan mi cabeza, por lo que soy un blanco para todo tipo de criminales. Bueno… Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué deberían elegirme? Bueno, primero les enseñare mi poder. – Rápidamente, Jackson hizo aparecer una ametralladora, para luego hacerla desaparecer. - ¿Qué tal? Bueno la decisión es suya. – De repente se escucha el sonido de varios coches y de disparos. - ¡Oh no! ¡Han vuelto! Tengo que irme. Recuerden, elíjanme. - Se escuchan los disparos más cerca. – Si es que sigo vivo…- Se va corriendo mientras la cámara se apaga.**

- Espero que siga vivo o nos faltará un concursante- comenta Miranda algo insensiblemente- aunque con ese poder no creo que tenga problemas

-Seguro que deberíamos preocuparnos más por los que lo perseguían- asiente Alex- ¿crees que nos cause problemas eso?

- Supongamos que no- la castaña se encoge de hombros sin tomarle importancia al asunto- ahora entra **Jack Devon,** espero que los nombres no se nos confundan

- Yo igual- mira la ficha- tenemos otro chico malo, aunque me encanta su poder- comenta alegre

**-Que cuentan, soy Jack,- habla un chico de cabello negro, piel regular, ojos azules y de 1,83, vistiendo camisa bordo con una chaqueta negra, jeans oscuros y converse negras- les aclaro desde ahora q no soy un héroe q salva a todos, no señor soy un villano, naci villano y siempre seré villano. Puedo transformarme en cualquier animal, nada más que decir. Solo una advertencia: si la chica q llaman Margaret estará en el reality, ¡juro que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para exterminarla y así sucumbirá junto a su triste familia! MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA!- se corta la cinta  
**

- ¿El contrato dice algo sobre aceptar villanos que son objetivos de un juramento de posible venganza?- pregunta tranquilamente Alex recordando a Peggy

-Pues…-su compañera vuelve a sacar los papeles del contrato y lee rápidamente- Nop, absolutamente nada- sonríe complacida mientras sella la ficha- más problemas, más bonos para nosotras- dice de forma cantarina

-Que interesada te escuchas Star- la pelinegra alza una ceja y después sonríe- ¡Pero es verdad! El siguiente aceptado será… **Francisco Imparable-** la pelinegra mira la ficha- ¡Este chico si sabe de superpoderes! ¡Inmediatamente aceptado!- sella la ficha antes de que Miranda se la quite

- A este paso todos los finalistas serán chicos gracias a tu favoritismo- niega con la cabeza mientras pone la audición

**En alguna parte de una gran ciudad, se podía ver en un gran edificio a Francisco, un chico de tez blanca, tiene el cabello revoltoso azabache, sus ojos son color rojo un poco demoniacos, tiene dos cicatrices atravesándole los ojos, no es muy musculoso, atractivo y que viste guantes negros, botas de combate negros, una bufanda azul oscuro le cubre la boca, una gabardina negra le cubre todo el cuerpo, trae puesto un sombrero de fedora gris mientras miraba la luna y las estrellas.**

**-"Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Francisco Imparable tengo 16 años, hace poco me entere de esta genial Show y quería probar suerte para ver si me aceptaban"- Dijo Francisco mientras se levantaba, era por supuesto idéntica a Francisco solo que sus ojos eran blancos.**

**-"Les daré una demostración de mis poderes, ¡SOMBRA LEVANTATE!"- Dijo Francisco entonces su sombre se levanto del suelo.**

**-"Observen"- Dijo Francisco entonces su sombra se transformo en una guadaña, después en un par de pistolas, en un gran martillo y después a su forma original.**

**-"También puedo hacer esto"- Dijo mientras su sombra lo cubría completamente y en un instante esta se enterró en la tierra formando un gran círculo negro, que empezó a moverse a todos lados, se pego a una pared y de ella salió Francisco.**

**-"Además de esto, soy bueno con la gente y mis amigos, espero si me dejan entrar conocer a la chica que pueda ser mi novia, créanme si me eligen no se defrauda, entonces la cámara poco a poco se comenzó a apagar.**

**-"Oh mierda, sabía que debí cargar esta cosa"- Pero la cámara se apago por completo.**

-Buena actitud, buen poder, supongo que una buena elección…

-Todas mis elecciones son buenas- Alexia mira molesta a su co-conductora, esta solo gira los ojos y bosteza

- No te diré nada porque en serio quiero irme a dormir- comenta viendo otra ficha- **Ian Gray**

- ¡Mío!- le arrebata el sobre para poder observar al chico

- De Santana en realidad- remarca Miranda decepcionando a su amiga

- Como sea…- le quita importancia al asunto- sigue siendo lindo, poderes mentales y de actitud algo molesta y arrogante, me agrada- sonríe olvidándose de su anterior decepción y metiendo el CD al reproductor mientras sella la ficha

**Esta Ian, un chico alto, de buen físico, tez algo bronceada, cabello y ojos marrones, vestido con playera negra, y encima una camisa desabotonada roja cuadrille, unos jeans y unos tenis negros, sentado en un banco mientras una chica con uniforme de porrista le arregla el cabello, pero él se negaba.**

**-¡Quédate quieto!- le decía la morena.**

**-¡No quiero hacer esta estúpida audición!- gritaba Ian molesto.**

**-Querido...perdiste una apuesta. ¡Ahora audiciona!- le dijo la chica mientras le acomodaba la camisa.**

**-Lo hago por un beso.- le dijo de manera algo tierna.**

**-Sueña... ¡ahora audiciona!- dijo alejándose.**

**-Bien. Hola, Soy Ian Gray y miren lo que puedo hacer...Alexa, ven acá.- dijo llamando a la cámara.**

**-Muy bien...- dijo una chica de cabello castaño rubio mientras se acercaba.**

**-Bien... puedo leer mentes. Alexa...piensa en lo que quieras.- le dijo parándola enfrente.**

**-De acuerdo...-**

**-¿Lo ven? Está pensando en el sexy mesero que la atendió en el restaurante ayer cuando fue a comer con... ¿Santana?- dijo el chico algo celoso.**

**-¡Agh, cállate! No es cierto...- mentía Alexa.**

**-Si lo es... y creo que vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente de esto.- le dijo Ian a Santana que abría los ojos.**

**-¡Ojala Ian pueda entrar! ¡Adiós!- dijo Santana apagando la cámara**

- Demonios un chico con relación- vuelve a quejarse Alex

- Y lo dice la chica que supuestamente ama a su novio…

- ¡Claro que lo amo! ¡No lo dudes nunca!- se exalta la pelinegra mientras discretamente guarda algunas fotos de Ian en su botín. La castaña se encoge de hombros- anda sigue con el siguiente

- Vaya frase más maravillosa – se burla Miranda ganándose un puchero- ok no digo nada- toma un sobre- **Edgar Retiik**, un chico con el poder de cambiar el clima y curar heridas, seguro que al equipo al que le toque le será útil

- Haces que suene como que vamos a torturarlos o algo- se burla ahora Alexia

-Solo digo que será una cosa a favor- se encoge de hombros medio ofendida- por lo demás no veo nada raro con él así que seguro está aceptado- sonríe sellando la ficha

**-Hola- dijo Edgar, un chico de** **pelo negro, semi-peinado, ojos de color verde ni tan oscuro ni tan claro, piel pálida pero no exageradamente, algo alto pero no tanto y delgado. Viste** **unos pantalones negros y una polera gris claro, zapatillas negras y una gabardina gris oscuro. Mientras estaba sentado en un lujoso sillón de piel- Como verán, estoy deseando entrar a esto, creo que sería interesante y podría conocer gente nueva, el dinero no importa, pero suena a divertido, y ya no tengo nada más que hacer… así que, ¡hagámoslo**

- 13 chicos listos- comenta feliz la mayor pensando en su cama que la espera unos pisos arriba- el próximo ahora es… **Rei McFly**

-¡Este chico tiene que estar bromeando!- se sorprende Alex mirando la ficha sobre el hombro de su amiga- ¡Como que no cree en los superhéroes! ¡¿Quién cree que salva su lindo trasero? ¡¿El gobierno?

- Relájate- intenta calmarla Miranda- como dijiste seguro que solo es un bromista- agrega deteniendo las protestas de la ojiazul

- Tienes razón- suspira tratando de calmarse- bueno entonces supongo que tendremos que aceptarlo para conocer su poder

- El bromista "sin poderes" aceptado- asiente la castaña sonriente mientras pasa la audición

**Aparece un chico de cabello lacio y café en corte Beatle, ojos negros con cierto brillo azul, y piel bronceada normal que viste pantalones de mezclilla semi ajustados, camisa a rayas azul con blanco, y tenis vans grises**

**-¡Hola a los productores! ¡Yo soy Rei y soy un chico!, quiero unirme para, para divertirme un rato, mi madre cree que sería bueno salir para conocer gente nueva y todo eso, y convertirme en un héroe Jaja que tontería, los superhéroes no existen... En fin sería lindo que me aceptaran ¡Ciao!**

- Vaya que no cede terreno con su broma- se burla Miranda antes de bostezar nuevamente, viendo como al otro lado de las ventanas ya había amanecido- ¿Cuánto llevamos en esto?- se queja adormilada

-Es mejor que no te enteres de eso- sonríe nerviosa la chica-gato mientras discretamente oculta un reloj- solo continua aceptando gente y todo estará bien- le pone otro sobre en las manos

- **Tomás Ignacio Fernández –** revisa la ficha distraídamente- otro chico superfuerte, a este paso nos quedaremos sin isla en un par de semanas- para variar Alex le arrebata la ficha y la ojea

- Pero aun así aceptado porque me cae bien y es guapo- sella la ficha- ibas a aceptarlo de todos modos- agrega ante la mirada de la ojidorada que se encoge de hombros

-Cierto- accede iniciando la audición

**La cámara se enciende mientras se ve a un chico de** **tez normal, cabello castaño claro, con un despeinado con estilo, le llega hasta la mistad de la nuca. Ojos azul claro. Contextura delgada, algo musculoso de los brazos y el torso y que viste camisa roja abierta, dejando ver una polera blanca con el estampado de una guitarra eléctrica. Pantalón un poco pitillo de Jeans oscuro, converse rojas y muñequeras negras en ambos lados, caminando por el parque, mientras la cámara se acerca a él. El chico al que se enfoca voltee y mira extrañado al camarógrafo.**

**-¿Oliver que haces? -Pregunto el ofendido mientras se alejaba de la cámara.**

**-Bueno Tom, ¡Saluda a la cámara! Por fin encontré algo que hacer con tu vida, Tom, este chico que ven aquí -le dice a la cámara- Entrara a un Show de SUPER HEROES! YEAHH! Pues claro elíjanlo a él, ¡ya que posee el gran poder de la súper fuerza!**

**-¡Pero que caraj***! OLIVER -Tom se acerco al chico, rápidamente le tapo la boca y se dirigió a la cámara- Está loco, no le crean, que persona completamente normal tendría en su sano juicio súper fuerza jaja -rio nervioso-**

**-El aludido se saco la mano de su amigo- Pero Tom esto es de verdad, se dirigió a la cámara, sé que no parece superhéroe, apenas ayudante pero hay que hacerlo enojar para demostrar su fiereza.**

**-Ash que cansancio -Tom se alejo de su amigo y siguió caminando alejándose de él.**

**El camarógrafo se acerco a él, insultándolo de todas las maneras, pero como el chico no reaccionaba insistió más y más hasta que...**

**-¡ME TIENES HARTO OLIVER! YAAA -El chico enfurecido golpeo un árbol el cual se partió por la mitad y se dispuso a perseguir a su amigo-**

**El camarógrafo se puso a correr mientras miraba a la cámara- AAAHHH! Pues ahí lo ven, al superhéroe, pues elíjanlo y yo mientras corro por mi vida -Boto la cámara mientras se observaban a dos chicos gritando-**

-Es tan bipolar que seguro podría ser tu mejor amigo –sonríe la chica-gato como si no supiera lo que iba a obtener a cambio- ¡que genio! El sueño te pone de mal humor- se queja sobándose el brazo adolorido

- Piénsalo antes de despertarme a las 4 la próxima vez- le sonríe la castaña de manera un poco aterradora

-Eeee me toca el siguiente- toma otra ficha- **Brian Burke,** ¿No te suena familiar?- Miranda ya ni se extraña por la poca memoria de su amiga

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte- le palmea la espalda dando un suspiro

- Si tu lo dices- se encoge de hombros mirando la ficha- aunque es muuuuuy guapo- babea- y sus poderes parecen algo peligrosos, un toque extra

- Otro aceptado entonces- sella la ficha y pone la audición

**- ¿Qué tal TDH? - sonríe un chico alto y delgado, de piel blanca, cabello platinado casi blanco corto y despeinado y ojos negros de mirada divertida. Viste un pantalón azul claro, tenis negros y una camiseta negra debajo de una sudadera blanca con un sol negro en la espalda. Está de pie en un parque mirando a la cámara- me llamo Brian y quiero entrar a su show…**

**-Solo falta que digas que el lugar es un basurero y te acusaré de plagio- rueda los ojos una rubia parada a unos metro de él**

**- ¿Todavía sigues enojada?- se burla el chico- ¡si ya te vengaste de mi! – Señala un arañazo que tiene en la mejilla a lo que la chica gira los ojos- Bueno, da igual, quiero entrar para cambiar de aires y conocer chicas-la chica gruñe y Brian solo ríe- ¿Por qué deberían aceptarme?- se gira buscando un objetivo y encuentra una ardilla en un árbol- Supongo que no les agradará la crueldad con los animales así que solo mostraré una parte- sonríe seductor a la cámara antes de voltear hacía la ardilla y concentrarse unos segundos, aunque después se interrumpe- ¿En serio esperabas molestarme con eso?- ríe mirando a su hermana**

**- Definitivamente, eres asqueroso- se queja la chica ante las carcajadas de su gemelo, el se gira mirándola concentrado- ¡Que ni se te ocurra Brian!- grita la chica mientras el rubio se le acerca- ¡Es en se…!- cae como desmayada **

**- Una pequeña venganza Bri- ríe el muchacho levantando fácilmente a su hermana- si este es el poder inofensivo, imagínense lo que soy capaz de hacer- guiña un ojo antes de tomar la cámara y apagarla**

-Ambos tienen poderes algo peligrosos- comenta Miranda viendo los otros datos en la ficha

- Ya lo aceptaste no hay vuelta atrás- sonríe la pelinegra ahora soñando con Brian- y con este van 16 ¡Que venga el próximo!

- **Yashio Yakiro- **es lo único que logra leer antes de perder la ficha

- Un hechicero oscuro y según lo que dice aquí este será un verdadero villano-comenta totalmente tranquila e ignorando las miradas de su amiga- me da mala espina

- Para que a ti te de mala espina ya hay algo raro- se extraña la castaña- Veamos la audición y veremos si lo aceptamos- propone sacando el disco

**Yashio, un muchacho estaba tranquilamente sentado en el techo de un edificio, disfrutando de la noche y la soledad, cuando de repente un estallido lo hace ver hacia abajo, sonreía mostrando sus colmillos**.  
**  
-Tardaron en llegar- murmuró para luego saltar y caer con ligereza en el piso (En un callejón sin salida) Frente a el había un tipo vestido con malla y una capa- que sorpresa, Survive man.**

**-Dark Shade- murmuro el hombre sorprendido, luego frunció el ceño- Tu enviaste a esas malditas cosas, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Te refieres a la sombras? Pues sí, fui yo- murmuro con una sonrisa.- fuiste bueno esquivándola, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo que tu compañera...**

**-¿Que le hiciste a ella? -pregunto descontrolado y abalanzándose sobre él.**

**De inmediato comienza una pelea llena de hechizos y súper fuerza. A Survive man se le hace difícil hasta que por suerte logra pegarle en la cara a Yashio haciendo que con el impacto atravesara una pared y quedara derrumbado en el piso. El chico se acerco lentamente a él.**

**-Ahora me vas a decir que hiciste con mi compañera- Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no vio a nadie... -¿Qué demonios?**

**-Nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente- le decía Yashio tras su oído, el chico se congelo- Muérete...**

**-**¡Detenla un momento!- pide Miranda sacando un celular y contestando- Aja… ¡no pueden estar hablando en serio!… si, ok está bien entendido… la verdad mejor para nosotras… no, no me estoy quejando…- ruda los ojos- si también eso está solucionado…- mira a Alex con una sonrisa de conspiración-supongo que llegará mañana con el resto… si entendido, considérenlo hecho- suspira cerrando el teléfono

- ¿Qué está solucionado y que consideramos hecho?- pregunta con curiosidad la quinceañera

- La curiosidad mató al gato ¿sabes?

- No, a mi gatito lo mato un estúpido que conducía una barredora- entrecierra los ojos y agita el puño iracunda. Miranda niega con la cabeza- Pero ya me vengué de él…-agrega con una sonrisa macabra

- Bien… según nuestros productores recibiremos una demanda si no recortamos el cupo- explica la chica- al parecer con tantos supers en el show no habrá quien proteja las ciudades- gira los ojos- Así que al parecer con Yashio terminamos con los chicos porque uno de nuestros productores le "debe un favor" a un par de chicos

- **Jessica y Giovanny Darkblue** – lee la ojiazul en el par de fichas que le entrega su amiga, quien las saco de quien sabe donde

- Vamos, pongamos las audiciones, aceptémoslos y podré irme a dormir- la apresura la chica bipolar

- ¿No termino de pasar la audición de Yashio?- pregunta Alex

- No creo que haga falta, seguro que tu presentimiento no era nada- le quita importancia la castaña, su amiga la mira un momento

- Bien, si tú lo dices- sonríe un momento después, saca la audición del hechicero y la sustituye con otra

***La videocámara se enciende***

**-¿¡Esto esta grabando! ¡Gio! ¡Acomoda la maldita cámara!- Dijo una chica de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Con unos jeans negros, vans azules y blusa azul marino. Al pronunciar la última frase, los ojos de la chica se tornaron rojo sangre.**

**-¡Cálmate, demonios! ¡Ja! Que poco temperamento tienes, hermanita.- Dijo un chico musculoso y alto, de cabello negro despeinado, ojos miel y tez bronceada.- Ya está grabando. Preséntate.**

**-Hum, Ok. ¡Hola! -saludó con entusiasmo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad- me llamo Jessica y QUIERO entrar al reality. ¡Haré mucho drama! Y... y... prometo hacer saltar los ratings hacia el cielo. ¡Ganaré el dinero! ¡Sí! ¡Wooo! -Gritó feliz Jess. Muchas cosas comenzaron a flotar y la tele explotó.**

**-Ok... bien, ¿es todo?**

**-Elijanmeeeeeeeee! - Y sonrió a la cámara.**

**-Loca desquiciada.**

**-¡Gracias! También te amo, hermano.**

***La videocámara se apaga***

- Ella me cae bien- comenta Alex- y ya que el otro es ese guapo chico de ahí ambos pueden considerarse aceptados

- Solo pon la audición para terminar y todo listo- sonríe Miranda ya saboreando la libertad por al menos las próximas 8 horas de sueño

***La videocámara se enciende***

**-Bien, ya te ayude a hacer tu cinta. Ahora tú se la camarógrafa. -sonrió un chico musculoso y alto, de tez bronceada y ojos miel y cabello negro.**

**-Sí, sí, sí. Ya. Grabando- Contestó su hermana detrás de la cámara.**

**-Ok, bien. Hola, mi nombre es Giovanny, pero llámenme Gio. Me encantan mis poderes, y estoy seguro de que tengo lo necesario para ganar este reality.-Sonrió a la cámara.-Así que, elíjanme y no se arrepentirán.**

**-Ok, creo que hasta a mí me sorprendiste.**

**El chico la miro y movió la videocámara, enfocándolos a los dos hermanos.**

**-¡Adiós!- dijeron al unisonó.**

***La videocámara se apaga***

**-**Y con este terminamos- sonríe la castaña terminando de escribir los últimos nombres- solo llevo esto para que llamen a los aceptados y atranco mi 'puerta durante las próximas 8 horas- comienza a soñar

- Que cruel eres- se queja Alex dolida, aunque es completamente ignorada- bien, yo me quedaré aquí y veré a los chicos un rato mas- sonríe

- Ni hablar- la contradice la castaña saliendo de su ensoñación- no has terminado tu parte del trabajo aun una semana después de que te lo dije

- Y yo que creía que se le había olvidado- masculla por lo bajo la quinceañera saliendo de la habitación

- ¡Alexia!- Miranda sale tras su amiga, consciente de que tendría que olvidarse de su siesta por un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

_Podría haberme quedado mas raro? Tal vez xD_

_Como dije ya a partir del próximo vendrá lo bueno cuando los chicos se encuentren! _

_Y como vieron dje que recortaría el cupo :P al fianl quedan 18 chicos y 18 chicas_

_Si no ya me volveria loca (bueno, mas d elo qu ya estoy) asi quie al final la cosa quedaría:_

_**Chicas **_

_1Cristal_

_2Nia_

_3Black_

_4Jess_

_5Onix_

_6Aiko_

_7Miley_

_8Lilith_

_9Sarah_

_10Lys_

_11Paula_

_12Tara_

_13Emma_

_14Peggy_

_15Briana_

_16Alexa_

_17Lucy_

_18 Natt_

_**Chicos**_

_1 Jackson_

_2 Jack_

_2Matt_

_3 Yashio_

_5 Kyu_

_6 Dylan_

_7 Chris_

_8 Gio_

_9 Joseph_

_10 Francisco_

_11Rei_

_12 Thiago_

_13 Traik_

_14 Ian_

_15 Tomás_

_16Loki_

_17 Edgar_

_18 Brian_

_Me dolió no aceptar a algunos T_T pero en serio, son muchos xD_

_Bueno espero que no tengan problemas chicos jeje_

_Tratare de no tardar con el próximo cap ;)_

_Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo ^^_

_Sayonara!_


	4. ¡Bienvenidos al Olimpo!

**Disclaimer: **Bueno como decir esto… sus personajes... son suyos! xD

_Konichi wa!_

_No puedo creer lo mucho que me tarde haciendo esto D: culpo a que se me terminaron las vacaciones a medio cap! (Si alguien se ofrece a linchar a mis maestros se acepta y con gusto xD) ya en serio jaja por fin después de años y años y de muchos escribir y borrar… creo que conseguí un capitulo medianamente decente xD mas de 20 paginas o.o woooow_

_Mmm… no garantizo que sea bueno… soy nueva en esto… y creo que es raro D: pero… emm ustedes decidirán xD_

_Y bueno... lean y disfruten xD_

**¡Bienvenidos al Olimpo!**

En alguna parte de la isla flotante se encontraban unas aburridas Minina y Stardust. La chica gato estaba recostada distraídamente en una rama alta de un árbol, a punto de quedarse dormida, mientras que su amiga flotaba a su lado con cara de aburrimiento total

- La primera y tal vez única vez que decido llegar a tiempo a algo y resulta que el transporte de los concursantes se retrasa- se queja la pelirrosa mirando al cielo como si este tuviera la culpa

-No pueden tardar mucho más- suspira la chica de fuego mirando un reloj

- Mas les vale…- es interrumpida por la voz del altavoz (que esta vez no queda muy claro de dónde sale, puesto que están en medio de la naturaleza)

- ¡Bien chicas los participantes están por llegar! ¡Empiecen!

-Ya era hora- Alexia se despereza antes de bajar de un salto del árbol

- 3, 2, 1… ¡Grabando!

- ¡Hola a todos los que nos ven en los rincones del mundo!- sonríe la mayor con mucho entusiasmo

- ¡Miranda Kurtz y Alexia Leebert vuelven para traerles lo que han estado esperando!-. Continúa la co-conductora- ¡El primer episodio oficial de Total Drama Heroes!

- Bueno, se suponía que ya lo teníamos todo perfectamente planeado- continua la de pelo plateado en tono molesto- pero digamos que tuvimos un par de "problemas técnicos"…

- Y por problemas técnicos nos referimos a que nuestros productores contrataron a un par de imbéciles que se perdieron trayendo a los concursantes aquí – aclara Alex ganándose su ya clásico golpe del día- Cosa que por supuesto no fue culpa suya- agrega adolorida

- Bien, gracias por tus… ilustrativas explicaciones Minina- Miranda sonríe como si no hubiera hecho nada- Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, el retraso nos provocó un pequeño desacomodo de horarios, así que para ahorrar algo de tiempo presentaremos a los concursantes y a los equipos al mismo tiempo

- ¿En qué ayuda eso a ahorrar tiempo? ¡Ni idea! – sonríe la chica gato hablando a una distancia prudencial de su amiga (encaramada en lo más alto de un árbol)

- Bájate de ahí, ni que te fuera a golpear- se burla Stardust causando que una gota resbale por la cabeza de Alex

- Pero la vista es más linda aquí arriba-sonríe quitándole importancia al asunto- Mejor comienza ya con los concursantes o no terminaremos nunca con el capítulo

- Está bien ya empiezo- se gira hacía a la cámara- El primer equipo estará a mi cargo- guiña un ojo- así que recibamos a los integrantes de… ¡Los terremotos infernales!- muestra a su lado un poste del que cuelga un estandarte naranja con la escena de un terremoto rojo- La primera en llegar… ¡Paula!

- ¿Qué tal?- se acerca volando una chica de cabello negro con corte recto sobre los hombros y alegres ojos oscuros, vistiendo camisa a cuadros negra, polera a tiritas negras, mini shorts de mezclilla claro y converse negras y estrecha la mano de Miranda- ¡Hola!- agita la mano en dirección a la chica-gato que sigue en el árbol, ella le corresponde alegremente

- ¿Qué está haciendo ahí arriba?- se extraña un chico delgado, de cabello claro y ojos azules, trae una camisa roja abierta, dejando ver una polera blanca con el estampado de una guitarra eléctrica. Pantalón un poco pitillo de Jeans oscuro, converse rojas y muñequeras negras en ambos lados, que acaba de llegar

- No le tomen importancia, está loca- sonríe la peliplateada haciendo muecas a los chicos

- ¡Te escuché!

- Por cierto, bienvenido Tomás- continúa ignorando el grito. El recién llegado saluda y va a ponerse junto a Paula- Y el próximo miembro del equipo es… ¡Jack!

- Chicos- saluda seriamente un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, vestido con camisa bordo con una chaqueta negra, jeans oscuros y converse negras

- ¿No sabían de la existencia de los colores en el lugar del que vienes?-se burla Alex al ver la poca variedad en su atuendo, aunque el chico no le presta la menor atención- ¡Hey! ¡No es divertido si no te molestas!

- Pero tú te ves muy linda cuando lo haces- le dedica una sonrisa seductora- y por cierto, que buena es la vista desde aquí- continúa mirándola

- No hay show sin un idiota pervertido- habla una chica gótica de cabello corto negro con mechas moradas, muchos piercing y de ojos verdes, vistiendo minifalda negra y por debajo medias de nylon moradas, camisa morada que tiene un daga ensangrentada, y un viajar de pulseras moradas y negras, que acaba de entrar en la escena

- Emm… bienvenida Black- corta Stardust la posible respuesta del pelinegro, pensando que es muy pronto para dejar que los concursantes se maten entre ellos

- Como sea…- responde indiferente ella recargándose en el poste de su equipo y perdiéndose en música de evanescence. El pelinegro se encoge de hombros y no agrega nada

- ¿La más social del programa?- comenta divertido un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos azules que viste camisa roja manga corta, pitillos negros, converse rojas, muñequeras negras y un collar de prisión de cuero rojo con tachas, poniéndose frente a Black, quien no se da cuenta por tener los ojos cerrados. La chica le resultaba algo familiar…

- Este es Traik, el quinto terremoto - anuncia Miranda a la cámara

-Saludos- sonríe el chico dejando de mirar a la gótica un momento- Por cierto ¿Terremotos infernales? ¿De dónde salió ese nombre?- sonríe burlón. Algunos miran a la chica del árbol

- ¿Qué? ¡No fue mi idea!- se apresura a decir ella en tono ofendido- ¡Mis nombres eran mucho más creativos!

- ¿En serio?- pregunta Paula amablemente- ¿Cuáles eran?

- Ah, claro, espera…- busca en sus bolsillos hasta que encuentra un pedazo de papel muy arrugado- ¡Ahí tienen!- hace un avión de papel y lo lanza para que caiga en las manos de la alegre chica, Tomás y Traik se acercan para ver

_Los Enormes Terremotos Brillantes de la Nueva Secta de los12 Hechiceros del Monte de las Rosas Rojas_

- ¿Entienden por qué no los acepté?- pregunta en tono cansado y con la mirada baja la chica de fuego a los otros presentes, que asienten aun con los ojos como platos y gotas en sus cabezas

- Si claro, pónganse de su lado- se queja la otra conductora- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene Lucy!- grita cambiando el tema al ver acercarse a una castaña algo bajita y de ojos igualmente castaños, usa polera de color miel un poco oscuro, un chaleco con corazones de color rosa un tanto rojizo con una camisa abajo de un rosa más claro y sandalias de corcho

- ¡Hola a todos!- saluda enérgicamente – El lugar esta increíble- alaga echando una mirada alrededor

- ¡Gracias! ¡Yo decoré!- se señala con las dos manos a sí misma Alex, sosteniéndose quién sabe cómo del árbol

- No lo comenten más. Ya tiene suficiente ego- pide por lo bajo Mirando guiando a Lucy con los demás

- ¡Te escuché otra vez!

-¡Y aquí llega Brian!- de nuevo ignorando a su co-conductora

- ¿Qué tal?- habla el rubio platino de ojos negros, vistiendo jeans claros y playera negra sencilla al igual que sus tenis, acercándose con una sonrisa confiada- un placer estar aquí chicas- se acerca a Paula y Lucy y las toma por la cintura

- ¿Y nosotros somos invisibles?- gira los ojos Tomás

- Bueno, no se tu viejo, pero yo prefiero a las chicas- sonríe burlón el recién llegado- Mejor pídele algo de atención a ella- señala con la cabeza a una chica alta de cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos coletas y que viste falda larga blanca, suéter gris de estambre de cuello de tortuga cerrado y flats blancos, el castaño gira los ojos de nuevo

- ¿Pedir me atención para qué?- pregunta ella al llegar

- Nada, el idiota esta bromeando-responde rápidamente Tomás ganándose carcajadas del rubio- Por cierto, soy Tomás- extiende una mano

- Emma- se presenta la de ojos miel sonriendo y van con el resto del equipo

- Bueno, ella se presentó sola así que aquí no pintamos para nada- ríe Minina atrayendo la atención de la cámara- ¡Pero puedo decirles que aquí viene el cachorrito lindo!

- No me llamen cachorrito- dice molesto el rubio de ojos azules, vestido con jeans desgastados oscuros, converse negros, remera blanca con plateado y una campera negra de cuero algo fina, que gracias a su poder escuchó a pesar de aun encontrarse bastante lejos

- Bien, bien- le quita importancia para variar la quinceañera- No te molestes cachorrito- el chico gruñe

- Ignórala Matt- lo tranquiliza Miranda una vez que llega hasta el grupo

- ¡A este paso todo el elenco me va a ignorar!- se queja la pelirrosa sin obtener respuesta- Ok, entendido… - se enfurruña

- Volviendo al show, tenemos a… ¡Kyu!- presenta al chico oriental que viste camisa gris arremangada a los codos y abierta dejando ver una polera blanca de cuello en V con un logo en coreano, pitillos oscuros y zapatos de tenis blanco. Y de la camisa colgando unos lentes de sol negros Ray-Ban

- Genial estar aquí- estrecha la mano de la conductora y va hacía el sus compañeros mientras le hace un gesto a la chica del árbol, quien responde sonriente olvidándose de su "enojo"

- Esa niña es mas cambiante que esa actriz rara Blair-no-se-que – rueda los ojos Stardust- pero como sea, ¡aquí viene Sarah!

-Hola- saluda sencillamente la castaña de rasgos japoneses, vistiendo minifalda café, camisa con tirantes negra y encima una blusa con mangas con rayas horizontales de colores blanco y rosa mexicano, encima de esta una camiseta amarrillo clarito con una calavera negra, botas cafés, un collar con una gema de color turquesa y en su mano derecha un reloj rosa, haciendo un gesto con la mano a todos los presentes

- Woow, una chica habladora- ríe Brian mirando interesado a la recién llegada del llamativo atuendo- pero puedo decir que eres linda- agrega sonriendo seductor

- Ah… gracias- sonríe la chica sin prestarle mucha atención, el chico rueda los ojos algo molesto por la poca atención que recibe, pero no comenta nada más

- ¿Huelo romance?- dice en voz baja la pelirrosa aprovechando que nadie le presta atención

- Y ahora la última concursante de los terremotos infernales… ¡Miley!

- Chicos, un placer conocerme- sonríe con arrogancia la rubia de ojos verdes, vestida con blusa blanca en strapples, short corto en color negro y unas chatitas negras, acercándose al grupo con total seguridad- ¿Dónde está Thiago?

- En otro equipo- comenta con aburrimiento la peliplateada que ya se esperaba la reacción

- O quién sabe…tal vez ni siquiera esté aquí- agrega la chica-gato sonriendo

- ¡Pero…!- Miley es interrumpida por cierto pelinegro que la toma por la cintura

- ¿Para qué preocuparse por ese cuando tienes a Beast Boy para ti sola?- pregunta Jack acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Quítame las manos de encima- La chica le pone una mano frente a la cara y el moreno se aparta con escarcha en todo el rostro

- La chica tiene actitud- aprueba Alex sonriente

- ¿Qué, esperabas que estuviera hueca?- Miley se echa el cabello hacía atrás con gesto arrogante

- Y una no muy buena por cierto- agrega por lo bajo Miranda, que aun no está muy contenta con el parecido la rubia y su ex enemiga- ¡Minina, bájate de ahí y presenta a tu equipo de una vez!

- ¡Bajando!- grita emocionada la quinceañera antes de pasar prácticamente volando junto a los chicos del primer equipo, tirando a varios en el camino

-Ten más cuidado- se queja Matt levantándose

- Lo siento chicos- sonríe angelical la conductora acercándose a Matt- Pero no pasó nada ¿verdad?- agrega abrazándolo por el cuello y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos

- Emm… claro, nada- asiente el chico como medio ido. La pelirrosa recibe un golpe

- No use tus poderes en los concursantes- la regaña Miranda, a lo que su amiga hace un puchero

- Comienzo a creer que esas dos están algo locas- comenta Paula aún sentada en el suelo

- Estoy de acuerdo- sonríe Kyu acercándosele y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias-sonríe la morena tomando su mano, en cuanto se tocan sienten una pequeña descarga que poco tiene que ver con los poderes del chico- eeh…- se quedan mirando sin saber que decir

- ¿Nadie piensa ayudarme?- Miley rompe el momento esperando que alguien la ayude a levantarse. Brian y Jack sonríen con claras intenciones mientras el resto de los chicos están distraídos en otras cosas- Olvídenlo yo misma lo hago- bufa levantándose por sí misma

-… ¡Pero es muy aburrido!- la cámara vuelve a enfocar a las conductoras, enfrascadas en una de sus tantas discusiones

- ¡Ah! ¡Esta es la última vez que se me pasa por la cabeza invitarte!- ¿es necesario aclarar de quien es cada diálogo?

- Definitivamente están algo locas- asiente Tomás mirando la discusión. La voz del megáfono vuelve a escucharse

- ¡El programa!

- ¡Pero si ella…!- hablan al mismo tiempo las dos chicas

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Se están tardando demasiado- interrumpe un castaño de ojos verdes. Viste una campera de jeans oscuro, y una remera por debajo con una bermuda de jeans oscuro y championes negros con resortes y habla en tono molesto

- ¡Es culpa de ella!- se señalan una a la otra las conductoras

- ¡Thiago!- la rubia se acerca y le echa los brazos al cuello al moreno- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

- ¡¿Miley? – Se sorprende el chico- No sabía que estarías aquí

- Quería darte una sorpresa- agita las pestañas

- ¡Chicas! ¡Sigan con el programa!- vuelve la voz del megáfono

-Que pesados son los productores- se queja Alex, por una vez su amiga asiente de acuerdo con ella- Como sea- atrae hacía ella la atención de la cámara- Mi equipo, es decir el mejor equipo del mundo, será llamado (lamentablemente)… ¡Los huracanes salvajes!- Señala emocionada el estandarte de su equipo, de color azul claro con la escena de un huracán en azul más oscuro- Y como ya habrán notado, este es Thiago, el primer miembro- presenta jalando al castaño por el brazo para ponerlo frente a la cámara

- Saludos- sonríe con confianza el chico haciendo un gesto a la cámara

-También en el equipo tendremos a… ¡Aiko!- la cámara enfoca a la castaña de lentes

- Un gusto chicas- saluda sonriente la no japonesa, vestida con Kimono negro, aunque la falda es corta y cuello de tortuga y botas negras con tacón

- ¡Aiko-san!- Alex se acerca felizmente y la abraza- ¡Me encanta tu ropa! ¡Es tan genial!

- Gracias- sonríe la chica algo confundida por la efusividad del saludo

- Que ni se te ocurra decirle que me ignore- se queja la quinceañera con su co-conductora

- Ok, sigue con el programa y no diré nada- accede ella recargándose en el árbol con cara de aburrimiento

- Bien, nuestra siguiente concursante, la segunda mejor celestina ¡Natt!- presenta a la chica de piel mate contrastante con su cabello rubio y que usa un chaleco de jean ajustado con brillos plateados y algunos pins, playera ajustada fucsia con un corazón de lentejuelas rojas, minifalda tiro alto con vuelos en pied de poule, pantys fucsias con flores negras delicadamente dibujadas y unas botas negras

-¿Segunda?- pregunta alzando una ceja la recién llegada- Soy la mejor

- Lo que digas cariño- la mira desafiante- por ahora solo espera con el equipo

- Seguro, porque tú lo dices- rueda los ojos respondiendo a su desafío, pero accede a ir con los otros 2 chicos

- Nuestra próxima integrante es ¡Tara!- se acerca una chica alta y rubia, vistiendo falda ultra corta de mezclilla azul claro, top arriba del obligo pero de manga larga y ancha azul claro y tenis azules gastados, con una sonrisa confiada, que desaparece cuando nota a cierta persona

- ¿Emma?- se dirige a la pelirroja

-¿Tara?- se sorprende la nombrada- ¡Estás aquí!- se acerca, pero la rubia se aparta con rostro dolido

-Eeeh, me tengo que ir con mi equipo- rehúye rápidamente alejándose. Emma se queda en su sitio algo triste y molesta

- Hey, Star- habla por lo bajo Alex acercándose a su amiga- ¿Qué pasa entre ellas?

- ¡Pero si lo decía en sus fichas!- se sorprende la peliplateada

- Y eso me ayuda a entenderlo porque…

- No te voy a contar las historias de los personajes, averígualo tú misma- se cruza de brazos Miranda- y te faltan todavía ¾ de equipo, apresúrate- le corta la réplica que iba a dar

- Bien, me la debes- se queja antes de volver al frente del grupo- Volviendo con el show, aquí viene ¡Peggy!- se acerca sonriente la chica de la larga trenza castaña y que viste una camisa azul marino con una campera de jeans, pantalones jeans y botita celeste

- Genial estar aquí- sonríe acercándose a su equipo

- Hey, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta Matt a Jack, quien está mirando a la recién llegada con una sonrisa de conspiración

- Absolutamente nada- responde aun sonriendo el moreno, después agrega para sí- No podrían habérmelo puesto más fácil…

- ¿De qué…?- comienza el rubio pero se ve interrumpido por Thiago

- ¿Voy a ser el único chico en este equipo o qué?- pregunta alzando una ceja al verse rodeado de chicas

- No creas que tienes tanta suerte-se acerca un apuesto chico de cabello negro y piel bronceada, trae puesta una playera azul cielo ajustada, pantalón blanco entubado y vans blancos con cuadros negros

- Este chico lindo es Gio- Sonríe la chica-gato colgada del brazo del ojimiel y mirándolo con ojos brillantes

- Hola- saluda el chico asiendo un gesto a la cámara con el brazo que no está sujeto por la conductora- ¿No me va a soltar?- se extraña mirando a Stardust

- Alex, ahí viene Jackson- sonríe la chica señalando al ex mafioso de brillantes ojos rojos y que usa una camiseta blanca, jeans azules, zapatillas blancas y un abrigo de cuero negro y que se acerca con tranquilidad. Para verse al instante siguiente con cierta pelirrosa colgando de él

- ¡Y este de aquí es mi nuevo mejor amigo Jack!- prácticamente ronronea felizmente

- Emm… ¿Hola?- saluda el desconcertado chico mirando a la conductora que lo abraza

- Disculpa Jack, ¿Crees que la aguantes un rato?- pide Miranda en tono cansado (quien sabe porque, si ella se ha dedicado a ignorar a la pelirrosa toda la tarde)

- Seguro- se encoge de hombros aun confundido

- ¡Y aquí llega Ónix!- aun desde la espalda de Jackson, Alex presenta a la mercenaria de ojos rojos, vestida con pantalón negro con cinturón con cadenas, remera bordo con las mangas desmechadas con una calavera en el pecho, guantes sin dedos, muñequeras con un buzo con capucha negro y una campera de jean grisácea desteñida arriba de este

- Ustedes podrían ser hermanos- comenta Miley señalando a los recién llegados

- Bueno, alguien tiene buen gusto en mi equipo entonces- comenta Ónix sin prestarle atención verdadera a la rubia- ¿Qué tal?- saluda al llegar a donde está su equipo

- Bienvenida- sonríe Jackson amablemente mientras ella pasa a su lado. Recibe un golpe de la chica que tiene en la espalda

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunta en voz baja y sonriente

- Solo soy amable- explica el ex mafioso- es parte de mi equipo ¿no?

- Ok, no te molestes- decide dejar el tema- Ahora le dejamos paso a ¡Joseph!

- Dije que me llamaran Marduk preciosa- se acerca un chico de largo cabello negro desordenado y ojos verdes, vestido con camiseta negra, encima una camisa de leñador negra con rojo, pantalones desgastados de abajo y botas militares con casquillos por fuera

- De acuerdo Marduk- dice sonriente- ¡Bienvenido al mejor equipo del mundo!

- Seguro, gracias- dice tranquilo mientras saluda a Jackson y luego al resto de equipo y se queda hablando con Natt

- Ahora recibamos al bromista del grupo- gira los ojos con humor Alexia. ¡Rei! ¡El chico "sin poderes"!- ríe mientras el castaño de corte beatle se acerca tranquilo, vistiendo pantalones de mezclilla semi ajustados, camisa a rayas azul con blanco, y tenis vans grises.

- Saludos- sonríe como si nada (recuerden que excepto por las conductoras, todos están en modo "civil") – Grandiosos efectos en el lugar, casi parece que en verdad estuviéramos en una isla flotante

- ¿Cómo que casi parece?- se extraña Paula desde el otro equipo

- Bueno, es obvio que no puede estar flotando en serio- gira los ojos ante lo que considera obvio- Aunque debo decir que se esmeraron, incluso con el maquillaje- se acerca a Alex mirando interesado su piel violeta

- Déjate de bromas Rei, ya estás aquí, solo muestra tu poder de una vez- habla Miranda, la mayoría de los concursantes miran intrigados al recién llegado

- ¿Cómo que me deje de bromas?- sigue "testarudamente" el castaño- ¡Si lo de los superhéroes es un juego!- tanto las conductoras como los concursantes lo miran como a un loco

- ¿Y cómo explicas que ella esté volando?- señala Kyu a Paula que flota distraídamente a unos metros sobre ellos

- Cables-dice como si nada

- ¿Las nubes de tormenta?

-El clima

- ¿Las sombras bajo tus pies?

-Iluminación

- ¿Qué estoy levantando una piedra más grande que yo?

- Papel maché

- ¿El hielo que sale de mi mano?

- Muy buenos efectos

- ¡Ah, por favor! ¡Sólo denme un minuto!- aparece el peor lado de la bipolar conductora, quien toma al chico y se aleja volando y dejando a todos desconcertados

- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?- pregunta Traik, aun más interesado en la chica de mechas moradas que en lo que acaba de pasar

- Naaaaa, Miranda es demasiado obediente como para matarlo, va en contra del contrato- comenta con tranquilidad la chica-gato mostrando unos papeles. Todos se quedan en silencio un rato

- ¡Huy! ¡Eso no suena bien!- comenta Matt con una mueca, escuchando gracias a su poder. Algunos vuelven a mirar a Alex

- Pero podría herirlo un poco….- agrega ya algo preocupada, aunque después se encoge de hombros- si no vuelven en 5 minutos voy a buscarlos

¿No deberías estar algo más…interesada?- pregunta Tara a la quinceañera que solo se mira las uñas con más interés en ellas que en Rei

- Tal vez…

- ¿Entonces…?- Gio se ve interrumpido por Matt

- Ya no es necesario, ahí vienen- dice el rubio señalando con la cabeza el lugar por el que desaparecieron los chicos. Se ve a Stardust regresar con Rei…desmayado

- Comienzo a sospecha que no mentía…- comenta la chica en tono arrepentido y preocupado mientras deja al castaño inconsciente en el suelo

- Ahora que lo pienso, habría sido tan fácil como usar mis poderes para hipnotizarlo y hacer que nos dijera la verdad- levanta una mano la sonriente pelirrosa, bajándola de nuevo ante la mirada asesina de su co-conductora

- Y me lo dices ahora…- se queja ella volviendo a recargarse contra el tronco del árbol donde estaba anteriormente- sigue con el programa, te faltan aun 2 en tu equipo

- ¿Nadie se preocupa por él?- pregunta Aiko señalando al desmayado

- Eres la encargada oficial de esa tarea-declara Minina sin siquiera mirar a los chicos- ¡Recibamos al último chico del equipo! ¡Chris!- Anuncia felizmente señalando a una guapa francesa de largo cabello oscuro que se acerca, vistiendo remera roja, bermuda verdosa-beige, converse rojos y una cadena de plata gruesa

- Creo que tienes mal la vista, es una chica- comenta Joseph- Y una muy linda por cierto…

- Gracias por el halago- sonríe coqueta la chica

-Chris déjate de bromas- habla la pelirrosa divertida

- Ok, ok- accede el indefinido del show

- Hey, creo que ya despierta- llama la atención la chica de lentes mientras Rei se incorpora lentamente

- ¿Qué…?- inicia él abriendo los ojos…en el momento justo en que Chris usaba su poder para volverse un chico

- Y se fue de nuevo- habla Thiago aburrido al ver a Rei caer desmayado por segunda vez en el día

-En serio sospecho que no estaba mintiendo…o es muy buen actor- vuelve a decir a decir Stardust estudiando concentrada a Rei

- ¿Le pasa algo?- pregunta extrañado el ahora apuesto francés

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte- responde la despreocupada quinceañera- ya se cansará de desmayarse en algún momento. Bienvenido- agita las pestañas coqueta

- ¿Insensibles podría ser otra palabra para describirlas?- comenta Sarah con los de su equipo, causando la risa de varios de ellos

- ¡Y llegando por fin la última chica de los huracanes…Nía!-presenta Alexia, totalmente ajena a la conversación de los terremotos, mientras alza emocionada el brazo con el que no se sostiene de Jackson

-Hola a todos- sonríe "inocente" la rubia de ojos grises, vestida con minifalda negra, corta tableada con un cinto en magenta con muchos brillos, botas altas por abajo de la rodilla, con calza a rayas de color fucsia y violeta, musculosa violeta escotada, y una campera negra con capucha abierta, y siempre con una gargantilla negra con una piedra morada en el centro, al llegar junto a los otros. 3 segundos después tiene a cierta chica-gato aferrada a la cintura

- ¡Neko-chan es mi nueva mejor amiga!- anuncia la conductora, de nuevo recibiendo una mirada asesina de Miranda

- Perdónala, tiene síndrome de koala- explica Stardust, ahora siendo ella la que recibe una mirada asesina

- Ah, seguro no hay problema- se encoge de hombros la modelo- Por cierto, tienes buen gusto- halaga mirando las orejas felinas de la chica

- ¡¿Lo ves? ¡Nía es amable!- Le saca la lengua a Miranda

- Como sea…- rueda los ojos la peliplateada antes de girarse de nuevo a la cámara- Ahora que el segundo equipo está completo por fin, toca presentar al tercer y último equipo, y para ello tendremos un nuevo conductor…!

- Porque lo que justo necesitamos es otro loco en el lugar- comenta Brian rodando los ojos

-¡Aquí nunca me cuentan nada!- se queja sorprendida Alexia- Y lo que justo necesito es otro imbécil que venga a robarme protagonismo…

- Auch, eso duele- Se escucha una divertida voz masculina que provoca curiosamente una ráfaga de viento y tierra desde el lugar donde se encontraba la quejumbrosa conductora

- Eso no fue para nada amable- se queja Nía, que terminó, igual que los terremotos anteriormente, tirada en el suelo- ¿Alguien me ayuda?- al instante un chico le tiende la mano para levantarla- Gracias…- levanta la vista topándose con los ojos azules de Matt- ¿Tú no eres del otro equipo?

- ¿Y eso me evita ser amigable? Bueno…-la suelta provocando que vuelva a caerse. El rubio se aleja riendo burlón ante el berrinche con el que se queda la chica

- Estúpido perro…- dice ella en voz baja, causado aun más risas del rubio

- Igual que siempre Nía- gira los ojos Ónix acercándose a levantar a su amiga

- ¡Ónix!- vuelve a su actitud infantil regresando a su equipo con la de ojos rojos

Y en otra parte del set…

Cuando el polvo del lugar se despeja se puede ver de pie a un chico de unos 18 años, de estatura normal, cuerpo ejercitado, de cabello blanco-plateado algo largo y despeinado, brillantes ojos color rojo oscuro y piel blanca como la de un vampiro. Su ropa no logra verse por causa de cierta chica-gato-koala, pero gracias al maravilloso poder de la narración podemos saber que viste un pantalón azul marino, tenis negros con plateado y un suéter color gris claro debajo de un chaleco negro con una D dorada al lado izquierdo, además de un reloj negro como el de las conductoras

- Hey Lexi- saluda despreocupadamente el chico, ya acostumbrado a los ataques de su novia

- ¡Chris!- ronronea la pelirrosa antes de girarse hacía los concursantes- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Este es Mi novio Darksoul! ¡El mejor superhéroe del planeta! ¡Y…! No tengo idea de que está haciendo aquí- termina mirándolo confusa

- Al parecer algunos de los productores consideran que tu y Stardust no pueden causar suficientes problemas- explica el relajado chico en tono burlón- así que… Aquí me tienen

- ¡Que insulto!- se indigna la quinceañera- ¡Como si no pudiéramos hacer miserables a los competidores nosotras mismas!- una gota aparece en las cabezas de los concursantes

- Chicos…- comienza la voz del megáfono de nuevo

- ¡Y todo es tu culpa maldito productor de…!- Se aleja refunfuñando Alexia sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie en su camino al lugar de donde seguramente proviene la voz

- ¡Oh no, si mata a alguno de los productores no nos pagarán!- se alarma Miranda viendo preocupada en dirección a su amiga- Darksoul quédate y presenta a tu equipo mientras trato que no mate a nadie- pide antes de salir volando, ignorando el rostro de los concursantes

- Comienzo a pensar que no debí meterme en esto- comenta Emma mirando el lugar por donde desaparecieron las chicas

- Muy tarde para arrepentirse muñeca- sonríe el nuevo conductor, despreocupadamente recargado en el tercer poste- Bueno, si alguien no trabaja no hay pago y Lexi me matará- se estira aburrido antes de hablar a la cámara- Pues… Mi equipo serán los Tornados oscuros- señala hacia un estandarte negro con un tornado gris- y bueno… no se que más se supone que debería decir…- comenta indiferente encogiéndose de hombros

- Supongo que debes presentar ¿no?- alza una ceja Thiago

- Como sea…-Darksoul saca una hoja de papel y comienza a leer-Según esto… el primero en mi equipo será un tal ¿Loki? ¿Cuándo nos mudamos a Asgard?- se burla del muchacho

- ¿Algún problema?- alza la ceja desinteresado el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que viste camisa manga corta verde, pantalón negro con cinturones colgando, remera del guasón negra, muñequeras negras y antiparras en la cabeza

- Estos dos podrían ganar un concurso de aburrimiento- gira los ojos Jack

- Solo si te descalifican antes- le responde la prima del Rummanoff desde el otro equipo fulminándolo con la mirada, el pelinegro sonríe divertido

- ¿Equipos diferentes?- se acerca Loki a su prima. Ella ríe y se encoge de hombros

- Tendré que aplastarte entonces ¿no?- se cruza de brazos la pelinegra sonriéndole cómplice

- Y ahora llega… Edgar, mejor conocido como Edgar… vaya originalidad- continua el serio peliblanco sin prestar atención a los primos… ni a nada en absoluto

- Hey- saluda tranquilo el chico pálido de ojos verdes y vestido con pantalones negros, polera gris claro, zapatillas negras y una gabardina gris oscuro, sin molestarse por los comentarios del conductor

- Seguro, pasa- Chris señala detrás de él, al lugar donde está su estandarte

- No es un tipo muy expresivo ¿Eh?- comenta acercándose una guapa pelinegra de bella sonrisa y que viste vans de cuadritos negros y rojos, una playera negra un tanto escotada y una falda de mezclilla azul marino

- ¿Y… tu eres?- pregunta el conductor, no sabiendo nada sobre la chica- Disculpa, soy nuevo- agrega encogiéndose de hombros ante su mirada

-Jessica Darkblue- se presenta finalmente la chica acercándose al resto de su equipo (y por el resto nos referimos a Edgar, pues el Rummanoff está algo aparte hablando con su prima)

- Bueno, bienvenida-el chico le quita importancia al asunto con un gesto y vuelve a mirar las hojas que tiene en las manos- Dylan Mason Zombie… ¿Zombie? ¿Qué ya nadie tiene nombres normales en este lugar?

- Que tu nombre sea aburrido no te da derecho a burlarte de los demás- defiende Jessica a su amigo, causando sorpresivamente la risa del nuevo conductor

-Me caes bien niña- comenta divertido

- Como sea…- se encoge de hombros ella mirando alrededor buscando al recién nombrado- ¿Dónde está Dylan?- pregunta extrañada

- Debería estar aquí- se encoge de hombros el indiferente Darksoul

- ¿Chicos?- se escucha una voz masculina en los alrededores

- ¡Por aquí!- grita Gio reconociendo la voz

- ¡Bien!- responde la primera voz, después se escucha un sonido y en medio de todos aparece un chico alto y de cabello negro con toques rubios, vestido con playera gris oscuro con cuadros grises claro, pantalón de mezclilla negro y vans negros

- ¡Hey, dejen de hacer eso!- se queja Aiko al ver a cierto chico normal caer desmayado por tercera vez seguida

- Vaya que decide despertarse en el peor momento- comenta Peggy mirando interesada al castaño

- Bueno, podrían dejar de usar sus poderes y no habría problema- pide la de lentes

- Yo no sabía nada- se encoge de hombros Dylan yendo con el resto de su equipo

- Como sea, mientras no muera trágicamente no pasa nada- agrega el peliplateado de nuevo quitándole importancia al asunto

- Creí que al menos uno de los conductores estaría medio cuerdo- comenta Tomás

- Te metiste al show equivocado entonces- Comenta una cansada Stardust volviendo del bosque con Minina prácticamente arrastrando. Ambas tienen varios raspones, rasguños y algunas partes del traje chamuscadas

- ¡Todavía no he terminado con ustedes productores cobardes!- grita la pelirrosa tratando con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de su captora

- ¿Chris?- pide la chica de fuego. El nombrado se acerca y toma la mano de la chica-gato, que al instante queda como hechizada y se tranquiliza por completo

- ¡Chriiiiiiiis!- grita poniendo ojitos de corazón como lo que normalmente hace Miranda

- ¿No mató a nadie?- pregunta el serio peliplateado como quien pregunta la hora, ahora teniendo a Minina subida en su espalda

-Naaa, llegué a tiempo, apenas estaba estrangulando al primer productor- se encoge de hombros la otra conductora, ganándose una mirada de furia de la pelirrosa y la aparición de nuevas gotas estilo anime en las cabezas de los concursantes- ¿Ya terminaste con tu equipo?

-¿Te parece que ya terminé?- alza una ceja el chico señalando a los 4 tornados

- Vaya genio- rueda los ojos la chica- Pues mejor continua…

- Y que sea rápido, esto se pone aburrido- se queja Thiago volviendo a quitarse de encima a Miley

- Si, si, como sea…- el conductor vuelve a mirar las hojas- Según esto sigue un tal… Yario…

-Yashio- corrige Alex mirando sobre su hombro y entrecerrando los ojos, aun desconfiada por el chico

- Exacto, no se equivoquen con mi nombre- aparece un moreno de cabello rubio y negro peinado hacia atrás y vestido con remera manga larga roja oscura, chaqueta negra con capucha, jeans desgastados con cadenas a los costados, botas de montaña y guantes sin dedos de cuero

- Ese me agrada- ríe acercándose una rubia platino de ojos negros, vestida con minifalda oscura, botas grises de tacón largas a la rodilla y una blusa de mangas acampanadas negra con una luna plateada

- ¿En serio?- se extraña Minina- Vaya que Briana es rara…- aprovecha para presenta, pues sabe que Darksoul no tiene idea de quién es

- Pues a mí me agrada ella- comenta Jack sonriendo seductor- ¡Ah!- se queja sintiendo un dolor agudo en la nuca. Al voltearse para buscar al responsable se encuentra a todos ocupados en sus asuntos… y no nota la sonrisa satisfecha de Brian, quien disimula charlando con Sarah y Tomás

- Y volviendo a esto- vuelve a decir el aburrido conductor sin tomar importancia a nada de lo que pasa con los chicos- según esto ahora llega… Cristal

- ¡Una chica que me cae bien por cierto!- agrega la eufórica pelirrosa alzando un pulgar

- Gracias- ríe amablemente una chica rubia con flequillo y puntas azul eléctrico a juego con su ropa: Camisa azul eléctrica con rayo fucsia pasando por el lado derecho hasta llegar al corazón, jeans negros, converse azules eléctrico y un collar con un cristal entrecruzado con un zafiro

- Ustedes se parecen- comenta Traik señalando a la gótica que tiene junto a él, aun tratando de recordar de donde la conoce

- Es mi hermana- se encoge de hombros la sonriente Cristal- ¿Alegre no?- agrega causándole risa al pelirrojo antes de unirse al resto de su equipo

- Y ahora tenemos a Ian-presenta Darksoul mientras se acerca un chico alto y de cabello y ojos castaños, vistiendo playera negra, encima una camisa desabotonada roja cuadrille, jeans y tenis negros

- El chico que ya tiene novia- se queja por lo bajo Alexia causando que su novio alce una ceja divertido- Pero sigues siendo de mis preferidos- agita las pestañas cuando el chico pasa junto a ella

- Santana te matará si te escucha- comenta el recién llegado sin demasiado interés en la conductora

- Me cae bien- comenta la quinceañera a sus co-conductores

- No sé si debería sentirme engañado- comenta Chris, extraordinariamente... bromeando

-Quien lo diría, el tipo tiene emociones- se burla Loki junto con su prima

- Y ahora llega Lys- se adelanta Miranda, la única que sigue en su roll, al ver acercarse a una chica de enrulado cabello oscuro con una diadema y ojos negros, vistiendo , tenis converse negros, camisa formal blanca bajo un suéter azul clarito y un collar plateado con una adularia de dije

-Hey chicos-saluda calmadamente acercándose al grupo

- Vaya energías- ríe el fiestero Dylan saliendo a su encuentro, Lys se encoge de hombros

- Hay que guardarlas para cuando se necesiten- comenta desinteresada mientras llegan con los otros tornados y Dylan la guía hacia donde está su amiga de la infancia y se quedan hablando

- Según esto, el último chico del día será Francisco… Imparable- suspira el conductor reprimiendo otro sarcasmo sobre los nombres de los concursantes ante el comentario de cierta chica de fuego sobre que se hace muy tarde

- ¡Saludos a todos!- se acerca un sonriente pelinegro de brillantes ojos azules, vestido con playera negra manga corta una calavera en medio, pantalones grises desgastados, converse rojos y trae unos grandes auriculares negros con una estrella roja en cada uno, en el cuello- Me agrada el lugar, esta súper

- Y denle puntos por lo creativo de la broma- rueda los ojos cierto chico malo de los tornados, ya aburrido por tanto tiempo esperando

- Relajados chicos, ya falta poco- tranquiliza Miranda mientras Francisco de acerca al grupo sin prestarle atención al ataque de Yashio- Solo dos chicas más y listo

- Menos mal- bufa Nía ya cansada de estar ahí en medio de la nada

- Bueno… para acabar de una vez ahora llega Alexa- presenta Chris tachando el penúltimo nombre de su lista, al tiempo que llega al lugar una chica de largo y liso cabello negro y bellos ojos aqua, viste una camisa escotada con manga larga que dice "I Hearth U", una falda negra, tacones bajos, una boina color morada, un zarcillo en forma de luna y el otro de estrella con un collar de un Sol.

-Está linda- comenta Thiago a Gio mirando interesado a la morena y causando un puchero molesto de su ex-novia

- Gracias- ríe escuchando Alexa al pasar junto a ellos de camino a su equipo, el ojiverde le corresponde al gesto

- Y para terminar… la última chica según esto se llama Lilith- termina de presentar Darksoul desasiéndose ya de las hojas (tirándolas al piso) mientras se acerca al grupo una chica extremadamente delgada y de ojos oscuros, vestida con una polera color verde esmeralda de manga larga holgada, pantalones negros holgados amarrados con un cordelito plateado, balerinas del mismo color que la polera y una cadena de plata de la cual cuelga una gema color azul oscuro que parece un lágrima

- ¿Qué tal?- saluda sencillamente la pelinegra acercándose al grupo, como tratando de pasar desapercibida

- Una chica tímida para el show- comenta Stardust a la cámara viendo a Lilith recargarse contra un árbol sin hablar con los demás. Bien… si ya estamos todos supongo que es hora de empezar con el show- Dice a la cámara sonriendo. Los concursantes se levantan y dejan de conversar

- Ya era hora- habla Joseph y varios asienten conformes

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el comedor en 15 minutos para explicarles el desafío- continua la conductora elevándose un poco

- El comedor queda para allá- señala Alexia antes de alejarse volando en brazos de su novio

- Y… nos dejaron –comenta con tranquilidad Edgar mirando el lugar por donde desaparecieron los conductores

- Cualquiera pensaría que estarían algo más interesados en esto- comenta Natt comenzando a caminar, el resto de los chicos la sigue poco a poco

- Hey, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?- llama la atención de su equipo Aiko señalando al chico inconsciente- ¿Nadie piensa ayudar?- prácticamente suenan grillitos- vaya, que amables- bufa la no japonesa

- Yo te ayudo con él- se ofrece Gio acercándose y levantando al castaño

- Gracias- sonríe Aiko y se aleja hablando tranquilamente con el pelinegro

* * *

- Hey niña animada, tenemos que irnos- Traik toca el hombro de Black distrayéndola de su música. La pelinegra se le queda mirando unos segundos, antes de suspirar y alejarse hacía su hermana ignorándolo por completo

- Creo que no le agradas- comenta Kyu pasando junto a él y hablando con Paula. Traik simplemente se encoge de hombros aun interesado en la gótica

* * *

- ¿Estás siguiéndome?- pregunta Nía mientras camina entre os árboles en dirección a la casa, se había separado de su amiga y el primo de esta hace un rato

- Vamos hacía el mismo lugar- se encoge de hombros Matt, divertido por el tono molesto de la chica

- Pero podrías haberte ido con cualquier otra persona, ¿Qué no tienes amigos?- se burla

- Y lo dice la chica que estaría completamente sola de no ser por mí- responde mirando alrededor el rubio también en tono burlón, haciendo que la chica bufe molesta

- Estúpido perro- vuelve a mascullar haciendo reír al chico

* * *

- No pensé que se tardarían tanto- comenta Minina a los chicos que van entrando al comedor de la mansión unos 20 o 30 minutos después

- Si hubiéramos tenido más indicación que "queda para allá" habríamos llegado antes- habla sabiamente Ian sentándose en la mesa que tiene el estandarte de su equipo

- No era tan difícil encontrarlo, una mansión gigante en medio del bosque…creo que se nota donde está- contradice la conductora en tono de obviedad

- Concéntrate en la parte de "en medio del bosque" y tal vez des con el problema- dice Gio dejando al desmayado en una silla de su mesa, la cabeza del castaño cae sobre un tazón de ensalada

- Bah, no me culpen por eso a fin de cuentas llegaron- quita importancia la pelirrosa

-¿Ya están todos?- entran en la habitación los otros dos conductores

- Bueno... faltan Dylan, Jess y Lys- comenta Cristal mirando los asientos vacios en su mesa

- Creo que Dylan trató de traerlas hasta aquí con su poder- agrega Edgar

- Y vaya que le fue mal- entra tiritando Jessica, completamente empapada al igual que los otros dos tornados que la siguen

- Yo creía que ya lo tenía controlado- se queja el chico dejándose caer en una silla

- Creo que haber llegado con la supervelocidad habría sido un mejor plan- comenta la tercera recién llegada, haciendo que Dylan se golpee la cabeza contra la mesa

- Ya están todos- comenta totalmente imperturbable cierto peliplateado

- Ya pueden decirnos cuál es el reto- agrega Brian mientras toma un emparedado de la mesa y se recarga despreocupadamente en su silla

- Bien- comienza Stardust captando la atención de los presentes- tan pronto terminen de comer deben ir pasando de uno por uno a la habitación de aquí al lado- señala una puerta a su derecha- ese es nuestro "confesionario"

- Ya saben cómo funciona, entran y dicen lo que quieran sobre lo que quieran- agrega Alexia encogiéndose de hombros

- Y bueno, también nos servirá como hoy, para que ustedes dejen sus votos para los que participarán en el primer desafío, elijan bien- los concursantes se le quedan mirando, esperando alguna otra especificación

- Es todo- dice Darksoul notando la expectación de los chicos

- ¿No van a decirnos de que será el desafío?- se extraña Emma. Las conductoras asienten felizmente y el único conductor de encoge de hombros

- ¿Solamente un "elijan bien? ¡¿Elegir bien para qué?- pregunta Tara desde la mesa de los huracanes- ¿Un desafío de pelea?

-¿Uno de velocidad?

- ¿O uno de astucia?

- Queremos mantener el elemento sorpresa-se encoge de hombros la menor conductora- Eligen a un chico y una chica cada uno y ya después les decimos para que

- Eso no tiene sentido- se queja Chris

- Pero nos divierte- sonríe la chica-gato con sencillez

- Así que… terminen la comida y después comienzan las votaciones- dice Darksoul antes de salir de nuevo del lugar con las conductoras, dejando a los concursantes con la palabra en la boca

* * *

_Todavia creo que fue raro xD_

_See… algunos personajes no participaron mucho . y no mostré mucho de los poderes… pero comenzare a hacerlo más desde el próximo :P_

_Y hablando del próximo, como ya "bien explicaron" mis chicos, necesito a los participantes para el primer reto :D que si voy a dar mas detalles que ellos? Pues em… no! xD quiero tenerlos en suspenso como a sus OC xD asi la votación me será mas util jajaja lo único que necesitan saber es: _

_1voto por un chico y una chica __**por cada personaje, **__si tienen 3 son 6 votos en total, si puede ser desde el punto de vista de sus OC, porque votarian ellos asi, selos agradeceré :P_

_2 se vale votarse a si mismo si quieren :P_

_3 se vale el voto secreto enviándome por mp o por msn a los que quieran o que les de pereza dejar review (ejemniaejem xD) traten de enviarlo rápido par apoder ponerme a trabajar con el reto :D_

_4 Como dijo Miranda: Elijan bien, que el desafío tiene un "premio" que no se querrán perder xD_

_Bueno… ya notaron al nuevo conductor (todos dicen "o.o hay uno nuevo?"xD) dejo su info en caso de que les interese… y la de Brian que me olvide la vez pasada xD _

_**Jack Christian Carter **__**(Darksoul): **__Conocido como "Chris", es un chico de familia rica, por lo que desde pequeño le enseñaron a no mostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que ya no ha sido posible quitarle en la actualidad xD Detrás de esa actitud seria e indiferente hay un chico… sarcástico y burlón…por lo que tal vez prefieran que se mantenga serio e indiferente xD Sus poderes se basan en el control d las sombras la oscuridad(algo asi como Raven de jóvenes titanes) y además es inmune a los trucos mentales (curiosamente, es una de las cosas que mas le de él atraen a Alex :P) Es un chico inteligente y bastante problemático cuando se lo propone (y como ya dijo él, su trabajo es causar problemas)_

_**Brian Burke (Apolo): **__A diferencia de su hermana Briana es un chico relajado y directo, es bromista, le gusta llamar la atención y es algo pervertido también :P aunque finalmente.. no es mal chico.. bueno, es malo en el buen sentido de la palabra xD Sus poderes consisten tanto en causar dolor o en anestesiar el cuerpo con la mente (puede llegar a desmayar a las personas con cualquiera de ambos) y le gusta bastante usarlos para molestar a los demás. Sigue sus propias reglas, si algo no le parece, no lo hace y punto :P Si algo puedo garantizar… es que este chico y su hermana daran problemas :D_

_Y emm... otra cosa que queria comentar: agredesco si me envian pequeños datos sobre sus personajes, ya saben cosas extra como por ejemplo: El grupo favorito de Brian es Nirvana,asi que se le puede ver de vez en cuando cabezeando o tarareando sus canciones. o tambien: Chris y Alex tienen una gran tendentcia a desaparecerse en lugares de la isla donde curiosamente no hay camaras... digo... nadie leyo eso cierto? o.o bueno, los datos que quieran darme se agradecerán ^^ me ayudan a poner mas parsonalidad a los personajes (q raro sono eso xD) y a darle vida a la historia_

_Bien… creo que ya no tengo mas con que enfadarlos por hoy ^^ (todos suspiran alividaos xD) asi que solo comenten ¿Que le parecio? ¿Que opinan de su equipo? ¿Que creen que deberia pasar? ¿Quien creen que será su pareja? (deje escenas entre parejas... y entre parejas falsas tambien xD)_

_Tratare de ponerme en cuando pueda con el próximo cap (en serio…alguien tiene ganas de linchar a mis profes? D: xD) y volveré en cuanto pueda con el reto jaja_

_Cuidense, espero les haya gustado y bueno…_

_Sayonara!_

**PD: **chicas, contra todo pronóstico al menos mio… gané! xD 3 one-shots para mi solita :3 (y todos los de aquí claro xD)


End file.
